Relativity
by BlakDawn
Summary: it's all relative...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one 'Relativities Recluse'

Cryogenic storage containment unit 'GG-3883' AKA 'Relativities Recluse'

the type 3 military built blaster was still at the back of his neck like it was attached by glue, as he typed in the release codes for the cryogenic storage containment unit with shaking hands. Once the computer had acknowledged his code he pressed his thumb against the gel screen and waited for his DNA, the microchip implanted in his thumb and his thumb print to be confirmed, once the checks had been completed, red warning lights flashed and a loud klaxon was sounded as the blast doors were automatically closed, finally the containment unit was brought out and and the doors opened, revealing...an empty cell, except for the rapidly heating liquid nitrogen suspension that was draining onto the grilled floor. The scientist frowned and then he heard a deep chuckle behind him, it certainly wasn't the youthful terrorist that had taken him hostage, he turned around slowly, what he saw shocked him, Relativity had killed the five terrorists around the room and had thoughtfully piled up the bodies in one easy to move pile at the side of the room and was now gliding towards him, the scientist was frozen with fear but when Relativity reached him, he took the scientists hand and shook it

"thanks, mate, I owe you one" with that he just disappeared, the scientist didn't move for a second but then rushed to the nearest emergency phone and began reporting the release of prisoner number one, Relativity.

AN please please please review


	2. Chapter 2

Titan's tower briefing room

the massive screen was bathed in black from the picture next to relativity's profile and as all the titans gathered around it, each one became more and more scared as they read his profile

Name: Relativity

Aliases: NA

Otherwise Known as: Prisoner Number One _(the X'hre Federation)_, The Untamed _(popular mythology)_, A time manipulation capable entity with limited space distortion, advanced quantum distortion and dimension jumping capabilities_ (scientific community)_,

crimes: 5 counts of planet-wide genocide, 7346 counts of murder, 1045 counts of manslaughter, 10 counts of open and active rebellion as leader of a group.

Power(s):

Ability to negate, mostly self perpetuating, paradoxes,when he has been observed to rescue himself from prison by moving back in time a future self that has already been released by use of secondary dimensions and synchronised warp.

Ability to come 'back from the dead' by using a copy from another dimension and replacing the dead relativity.

Limited ability for space distortion to move through warp, so appearing to move instantaneously.

Ability to move through other dimensions without forcing a pocket dimension or other 'brute force' strategies.

Biological information: relativity's bodily structure, that of a humanoid closely follows the bone and muscle structure, however he has slightly more rigid and resilient skin than a humans, though not strong enough to stop a bullet from a colt .45. his brain again follows similar patterns to that of a human, however it has far more connections that are far more efficient than a humans, it also contains parts that do not exist in any other creature, presumably due to his evolution to manipulate time and space requires a '6th sense' or some other ability the brain cannot support.

Report was compiled by Alex Greenwood, and uses data publicly available.

Every effort has been made to contact any copyright holders, however if you believe that you hold a copyright for any information contained then we will gladly review your case and update the information if successful.

Robin turned to the team and began his little speech "you've all had a look at the report and in our current state we wouldn't last five minutes"

raven interrupted his speech with a very important question "how did they capture him in the first place?" 

"long range nuclear bombardment of a planets surface and warp disruptor's, it cost them half the X'hre imperial fleet, a planet and around 50 million lives. None of which we have access too"

"so what do we do?" the intelligent question had surprisingly come from beastboy

"we have to find other super's, we'll have to leave the other titans were they are, except for a few manning this tower, as normal villains are still out there"

AN and that, people with nothing better to do than read my half arsed attempt at a story and criminal report, is where you come in, just submit your OC's (please make them original and I reserve the right to alter them) and PM me if you can, but a review is fine

name

superhero name

power

age

family

friends

personality

clothes

superhero clothes

misc. (anything else)

final note, I haven't got many spaces, only about 7, otherwise I make things very complicated for you and me.

Oh, and you have seen what relativity is capable of, so try and make the powers in some way relevant.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven of Alaska thanks for your OC which will be in this story (phantom).

And if you were the person that left an unsigned review, plz sign in so can talk to you about your OC's, but I will accept Jessica McGregor as a character, I won't accept Jason Von savage because i've seen that precise person in team TTSOC. drakkas wasn't fleshed out and well...he is ten foot tall, isn't that slightly suspicious?

Breeze 001 I like your idea.

Any way

Chapter three: bad things come to those that wait.

"what we need...is is some way to find people with superpowers, but it needs to be city wide, even state wide and needs to be fast. Can any one think of any body they know that has superhero abilities and can find them?" he looked around and was surprised when he saw raven raise her hand

"right, raven, who are they?"

"his name is Zanto, in English it would roughly translate as 'finder' and his powers..." she trailed off, trying to find the right memories "are a lot like mine, telekinesis, pyrokinesis, I'm pretty sure he could fly and has complete control of subconscious activity, like breathing and conscience submersion in the temporal warp. But like my powers his grow and develop so he might have lost or gained some powers"

"can he be trusted?" she looked at him sceptically

"I've known since when I was on azarath, he can be trusted" she glared at robin in a way that dared him to complain.

"right, well we have one, does anyone else know someone who can help" they all sank into silence as they contemplated what to do suddenly raven had an idea

"starfire, you are a princess on your planet"

"yes, friend raven, what about that"

"so couldn't you get people from your planet to help fight relativity?" starfire thought for a moment before shaking her head

"my people are at war with the X'hre federation and until he is destroying our planet's they will not interfere because, oh what is your saying 'an enemy of my enemy is my friend' correct?"

"yes starfire that is correct, but they must realize the danger he poses" it was raven that answered that question

"the tamaran royal navy was at one point sent to destroy relativity, but they lost of 30 super-carriers and about 100 battleships in one battle."

"oh" then cyborg, who had remained quiet had a idea

"I remember a couple of months back somtec produced a wide scale DNA analysis unit, it was for nuclear powerplants or something, but if we can get a couple of them we could scan entire blocks for, I don't know, significantly different DNA to that of a human"

"that is good idea, but where are we going to get one of them?"

"erm..."

"precisely"

"right" robin took control, feeling very left out "raven, find this Zanto and cyborg try and get the that analyser, everyone else try and think of other superheroes that might help us" they all nodded as raven teleported, cyborg went to the garage and the other drifted back to their rooms.

With relativity

"my dear boy, what makes you think that that is a sensible idea" the man struggled to stand up as blood poured from the wounds in his arms, when he did he cast out his hand and the shadows lunged and cut through relativity's frail form, relativity collapsed and the shadows rushed back to the man and began healing his wounds, the man frowned, he didn't remember getting shot, it just appeared, it was like...

"like I made it happen" the man whirled round and saw relativity leaning against the brick wall, he got off it and walked towards the man.

"oh dear, wound to the neck, caused by a Viet-Cong soldier in the Vietnam war" relativity clicked his fingers and the man instantly collapsed with blood pouring out of his neck, where what had once been pristine skin was an ugly slash wound, in his last moment he remembered when he had been a soldier and the man had leapt at him, he instincts ha made him dive out of the way and save his life. When he collapsed and died, relativity looked at him for a second before walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

AN

chaos

Kodak

phantom

Jessica

Violet

and hack (uncounted)

which means that I have 3 places left

to address the slight problem of relativity's 'nigh omnipotence' as Elihu put it, relativity does have many many weaknesses, but we're not seeing his full story or what he actually does.

on with the story

SOMTEC American Division headquarters

cyborg walked through the revolving doors on the ground floor, looking around taking in the obvious wealth of the company, the 20 solid marble pillars being the most prominent, even if it was the smallest of the 'big 4', then he turned his attention to the booth of receptionists, he walked up to the first one, and she tried not staring at him

"hi, I'm cyborg from the teen titans and I need to talk to Evan Turner" she tried a professional façade and turned to her computer before talking

"do you have an appointment?"

"no"

"well, I'm sorry sir but you'll have to make an appointment" just then someone tapped cyborgs shoulder, he turned around and saw the thin gaunt figure of Evan Turner standing there, the receptionist was completely white as cyborg clapped Evan on the shoulder and sent him flying back and falling, then cyborg noted the 20 guards that had got out their weapons, his in built weaponry analyser said they were 'oak' assault rifles, and were pointing them at him, then they all saw Evan pick himself up and wave the guards away, he then beckoned Cyborg and they both got in a lift, Evan pulled out a tiny key and put it into what appeared to be the crack between the button labelled '0' he then turned it and the lift shot up to the top floor, cyborg turned to the man and saw that he hadn't changed a bit, equally Evan was looking at cyborg, he might not be his creation but he was still proud of what cyborg had accomplished. When the lift stopped and the doors opened they stepped into the massive office, it was very art-nuvo as was the company as a whole. In the middle though was a very 'future-modern' inspired desk that featured his computer and a pile of papers that threatened to tip over at any point, Evan sat down behind his desk and turned off the very bright monitor that gave his face an even more haunted look than before and cyborg pulled up one of the chairs

"so how you doin'?" Evans very thick American accent permeated the air like a soup and was almost completely unrecognisable as English or even a human dialect, fortunately cyborg had been around him long enough to make out the sentence

"fine, hows your thermo-blasters coming along?" Evans face light up like a child's, he was fond of guns and the 'thermo-reactive and timer based coolant launchers' were his pride and joy. He typed on his old software developers keyboard a couple of black keys and a door opened with a pneumatic hiss, he pulled out what looked suspiciously like a 12 bore double barrelled pump action shotgun, it was, except that the pump action had been removed, and the extra room due to the smaller charges allowed for it to be semi-automatic. What it was actually useful for were medium sized fires as the charge was liquid coolant that had been compressed until it was almost a solid, it was then attached to both a simple timer mechanism and a thermo sensor and due to it's compressed nature if put in a fire even without the mechanisms it would explode from the heat. It also had application of taking out people they wanted to question by literally freezing them into a comatose state. Evan then started to show off the new features in it, but soon ran out and put it back.

"but that isn't why you've come is it?" cyborg shook his head, Evan knew him well, perhaps to well.

"you remember the wide scale DNA analyser" Evan groaned

"I can see where this is going but carry on"

"can I borrow it?" Evan laughed

"can I rephrase that question 'can I borrow, a 24 million dollar, top secret, un-registered, 10 year development cycle, it?"

"uh...yeah?"

"no"

"come on...you owe me a favour"

"do I?"

"yeah, for testing all those new upgrades that might haver killed me"

"oh...that favour, for how long?"

"about a week"

"calibration?"

" half and half, for human DNA that is different"

"examples?" cyborg held up the bottle of red liquid, beastboy's blood, Evan took the bottle and shook it, the mixture mixed again

"come back in a couple of days and we'll have it ready"

with raven

raven walked though the back streets, she had no wish to use her powers against drunk men, but would if she had no choice. Soon she sunk into her thoughts and didn't notice the man until she crashed into him. She was so surprised she took a step back and tripped over a broken pavement stone, he reached over and helped her up

"thanks" she was silenced when he put the flick knife to her throat

"this is our turf so cough up, it's 50 dollars, but for you" he glanced at her body for as second "I can make it half price if you do me a favour" he grinned

"leave her alone" the thug looked up never releasing his grip on the knife or her neck, he soon found the source, a man about the same height as raven, suddenly he disappeared and reappeared with one of his arms arms wrapped around the thugs neck and the other pulling the knife away from her neck, the small struggle continued until the thug fell limp, the stranger released him and he fell on the floor. Then they both got a good look at each others faces, he reacted first

"raven? What...what.. are you doing" he broke down, simply amazed that she was alive, she picked him up again but froze when she heard the sound of two men talking, she had no choice but to teleport them both to the first place she could think of, unfortunately it was her room, so she shakily got to her feet as did Zanto, he still looked shell shocked at the sight of her, so she took the initiative

"so...Zanto, it's been quite a while" he could only nod dumbly, then he shook his head and embraced her in an unexpected hug

"where've you been, I thought you were...dead"

"I almost was, if it wasn't for my team" he frowned, she wasn't someone who socialized easily. So she walked out, with him following towards the lounge were she would probably find beastboy trying to beat the AI of whatever game he was playing, so she was surprised when she heard 'booyah' and beastboy's groan of defeat, when the door opened a wall of sound hit her, the massive speakers filled with the sound of comical rocket launches and explosions, but they had some sort of ability to know when she was in the room as the sound was muted and the game paused, they turned around to see raven and a strange boy who was following her, beastboy spoke first

"who is he?"

"this is Zanto, he's the person I was talking about" beastboy was about to respond when Zanto was crushed by starfire, he then fell over from shock, she quickly stood up and pulled him up with her surprising strength

"hello Zanto, do you want to be my friend? what is your favourite colour? How old are you? Where are you from" this was all in her excitable chatter which meant it was difficult enough trying to pick out one in five words but he managed to sort out what he had just heard fairly quickly

"OK, green, 16, azarath" with that she zoomed over to the kitchen to prepare some sort of 'friendship feast', the titans shivered as one. Just then CP walked in with his customary mickey mouse cup and went to get himself a coffee. He stopped when he saw Zanto, he stared at him blankly and slightly blearily before going over to the kettle.

"who was he?" Zanto whispered, never taking his eyes of the boys dangerously thin frame

"he's CP, our resident computer whiz kid, he's the life and soul of a party as you've seen" just then CP grabbed his freshly brewed coffee and walked back out again, having already drunk half the cup

"why's he like that?"

"oh...we monitored him once, he didn't go to sleep for a week all he drank was coffee and almost nothing else, in the end we had to force-feed him, even then he still wanted to finish off a small program he was making"

"does he have any powers?"

"no, he's just really good with computers, and money"

"oh" they stayed like that for a while before raven turned to cyborg

"why are you back so early"

"he owed me a big favour, we should have it by the end of the week" raven almost smiled, there was a twitch in a muscle so small it wasn't visible on her lips, but the feeling was there, maybe they did have a chance"

AN CP for those of you wondering is my own OC, he won't be in this story much so don't worry about him.


	5. Chapter 5

X'hre federation super-dreadnought 'void'

"relativity is taking over, repeat, relativity it taking over, no ships approach, we are on red alert, initiating self destruct" the bridge was alive with activity, with everyone fingering their weapons holding them in jittery arms, the main display showed relativity through the ships camera's, the walls around him caked in his own blood, but no matter how many times he was killed he simply got up again and destroyed the ship's internal point defences, soon half the crew were dead and the rest were hovering around either engineering or the bridge

"self destruct initiated, biological overrides in effect, time until self destruct, 3 minutes"the cool female voice sounded completely calm in the face of certain destruction. the bridge was bathed in red light as was the rest of the ship, they all saw relativity look around for a second, before grinning and setting off at a steady jogging pace, he held, and fired, the stolen pulse rifle like a professional, certainly much better than the cadet crew that was training on the massive ship. Soon he reached a bulkhead, the final one before a group of twenty highly trained elite guards. He stopped, looked at the camera and waved before casting his hand out, nothing happened for a moment but then a massive crack ran down the bulkhead and it split in two, the elites were taken by surprise, then the fragmentation grenade that was on a 3 second fuse innocuously rolled into the room, relativity marched in, just outside the blast radius and waited, he was killed almost instantly but the fragmentation grenade made sure they weren't alive either. relativity then did his usual come back form the dead routine and marched past the dead bodies, only pausing to grab a couple of pistols and an upgraded pulse rifle. Then they realized that he would get in the bridge before it would self destruct, so they hurriedly switched off the shielding and ordered all other ships to destroy it. The missiles, lasers and hundreds of other types of munitions filled the air in moments but they were all stopped by the void's kinetic rebound triple reacting armour plating. Then they all heard the flimsy bridge door buckle and burst and into the breach stood relativity, they all tried, the controlled plasma bursts all did tremendous damage but he displayed his ability to warp with uncanny effect jumping out of harms way at the very last micro-second, it was like he knew what was going to happen, soon he had won, the only person left was the captain and he was quickly disarmed and then he was shot.

Relativity sat down in the captains chair relishing the feeling, then he turned off the self destruct and started up the point defences, the battle wasn't very long, soon the computer stated there was only one life-form detected, so he started up the warp cores and swung the ship around, pointing towards his favourite planet, earth, smiling he pressed start and the massive engines rumbled into life and then it was gone, the only thing that revealed it had even been there were the masses of munition that exploded having lost there targets.

Titan's tower

CP's room

_hmm...16 to the 9 but minus the displacement...gah_ CP's concentration was broken by one of his news feeds updating itself, he quickly looked at it and was about to delete it when he actually read it, he paled, this could be bad, very bad.

Lounge

CP walked in, oblivious to the shock on people faces, straight towards robin

"Mr...robin I regret to inform you that...the X'hre federation navy is reporting the lose of one of its...flagships, the...super-dreadnought 'void' iiit was...stolen by relativity and is heading for...earth" robin turned to him shock clear on his face

"when did it happen?" CP closed his eyes trying to remember

"approximately 2 hours ago"

"we need to hurry this up"

"hurry what up, Mr...robin?"

"finding other superheroes"

"I believe I may be of some help, I have a sister who is well...versed in the use of computing to an almost...physic prowess, to the extent...that she is able to communicate to them on some...level"

"can you talk to her?"

"I can attempt to contact her...however she often moves and a such I am not...guaranteed success"

"do what you can, anyone who can help is appreciated" CP nodded and walked out of the room

"that guy gives me the creeps" everyone turned to Zanto and nodded. Then robin turned to cyborg

"we need to hurry it up, when will Evan have the DNA analyser ready?"

"two days max" robin groaned, everything had to be against them, didn't it?

CP's room

the computer flickered on automatically, revealing a massive room and a lot of empty bottles, most of which said _fentiman's brew; dandelion and burdock_, one mickey mouse cup that had a lot of coffee stains in it and a computer on a desk that was it, no bed, no pictures, the walls were just white wash, giving the room and ethereal effect. He sat down and waited for the computer to unlock, soon his 'director' OS loaded and he began loading a couple of ISP address finders and set them to work before drifting off to sleep, the first time in about 5 days.

AN so how was it? I expect reviews people.


	6. Chapter 6

AN please please please:

a better review; 'cool' or 'Good job! Can't wait for the next chapter!' are **NOT** good reviews, the word itself implies that it points out both the good and the bad

this is for when people leave meaningful reviews with questions, but sign in, it isn't difficult.

And because none will read this bit anyway, the vodka and green tea thing actually happened to me, not on such a big scale but my flatmate almost had a fit.

Chapter 6

the computer beeped incessantly, trying to wake the individual sprawled across the keyboard, who was involuntarily clutching the mug in one hand and feeling around the keyboard with the other, finally CP winced and opened his eyes, the headache came yet again but he ignored, instead bringing up the news-feed's, he frowned slightly before heaving himself off his chair and out of the room, the computer locked automatically as the door shut, what he didn't notice in his half asleep state was the internal logic failure that was causing massive system backup's as the various servers and tasks that accessed his central core, including CCTV, prisons,the tower itself and hundreds of miscellaneous tasks that no one had the money to build a computer for, tried to fight for the very limited CPU, memory and kernel space available.

The door bell rung, an uncommon occurrence, especially since it was a delivery man, the last time a delivery man had appeared he was apparently there to deliver around 300 litres of vodka to CP, CP was half asleep at the time, so much so he had actually ordered 300 kilo's of Japanese green tea. However this delivery was from SOMTEC and it was actually rather small, little more than a novelty desk hoover and an LCD display, both attached to a small cylinder, but cyborg assured them that this 'baby', he used the term quite lovingly, was worth more than jump city itself and would answer all problems, it booted it up okay, displaying the usual sign in page and taking them to the APP, cyborg then wirelessly attached it to the towers central core, the machine promptly crashed, so he went through the entire process again and it did the same thing, he tried again but didn't connect it, however, due to the towers unique construction that bounced wave's off it, usually light and sound and the lack of internal memory within the machine mean it connected anyway and crashed. Again. Cyborg then hunted down CP and got angry at him for 'hurting his baby', CP took one look at cyborg, then the device, he took it and rerouted the wireless link to internal override, he then thrust it back in Cyborg's hands

happy? cyborg nodded as CP began massaging his temples feeling the headache before it arrived. He then grabbed his waiting coffee and stalked off, back to his lab.

The lab was bathed in deep red coming from the computer he took one look at it and typed in some commands, the screen reverted to normal and he began rerouting server tasks to an offboard server in Texas. Then he had to fix the connection problems with involved deleting hundreds of massive temporary files, reconnecting the computer's and finally restarting the entire thing, the lights stopped for a second before the computer started up again and the lights flickered on again, soon the director OS had loaded and things were back to normal, except he had a new message in his inbox, apparently it was from 'human remains removal Ltd.' but a qucik glance at the message

'hi little bro,

hope you like the little present I left you!

Love, the real deal, hack'

he slammed his fists on the table in frustration and set about tracing her, the revolving quantum lock was impressive, but he was living any geek's dream, an basically unlimited budget and a computer that was literally what held the tower together, that was about 1000 terrabytes of memory, 120 over-clocked SOMTEC 'Industria' combination graphics card and CPU's running at around 10 gigahertz's and the most advanced OS in the world, this wasn't such a hard thing to do, even so it took about 5 minutes to unlock and he found his sister, just roaming around inside cyberspace using his own, patented, graphics realizer and renderer, she didn't notice him until he started editing the website, she looked a round before spotting her brother, she waved and her mouth opened, unfortunately, ever since the 'Jackson 5' incident, where beastboy had hacked, with help from cyborg, his music files and set all his Jackson 5 singles to play continuously at the loudest hour, his speakers had been removed so he had to activate a sound to text program and the speech started scrolling down the screen. Eventually however the text stopped scrolling as he explained the situation, in nice small easy to read chunks, his sister might be slightly better than he was with computers but reading had never been her strong point. She thought about his offer before asking a couple of, not very important, questions, he sighed, sometimes he wished he didn't have a sister.

AN i'm honestly no good at introducing people, OC or otherwise, so the next chapter will start two weeks afterwords, introducing hack, and about 2 other OC's.

And how was it, I need to know!

And a bit of blatant advertising, check out ,my new story Joker Junior: revenge is bitter

NOW


	7. Chapter 7

AN reviews guys, plz, for me? By the way, Joker Junior is my own invention, but in this didn't kill starfire.

Chapter 6: '...so we're going to have try outs, make it fast'

Do you have powers?

Do you want to do more with you're powers?

If you answer yes to both, the teen titans are looking to expand their team, and will test anyone who comes

warehouse 16, SOMTEC industrial complex at 9 AM

the advert was in all of jump cities newspapers the very next day and sure enough, when the titans arrived to the assault course they saw about 50 meta-humans waiting for them to show up, a few stood out; one girl was in some sort of pink dress, another man, slightly older was next to her. Then Raven spotted a man, he was dressed in a business suit and holding a brief case, he looked at her for a second before adjusting his tie and walking away.

Come 9 AM the doors were opened and the hopefuls were let in, in front of them was an assault course much like the one in the tower, but more tricky. They let in the first 5 to try, the first was called 'chaos' and was quite powerful with her ability to turn matter into a chaotic state, next to her was the girl in the pink dress, she was called Marauder and had probability manipulation as her power, and so on.

"alright, listen up, each of you must get to the end, points will be awarded for; use of powers in interesting ways, time taken and your actual position" then robin sat down and waited for the green light. When it flashed they all charged forward, however the floor was frictionless and almost none of them got across very well, except chaos, who simply dissipated the chemical agent, and marauder, who by complete chance, slipped and practically flew over the chemical, the others however had to take it very slowly and carefully, while chaos and Marauder were madly scrabbling over the 20 foot high wall, while being fired at by auto-targetting laser emplacements, while at at random times the wall would move in or out, when they reached the top neck and neck they were faced with a plateau full of laser emplacements, Marauder started running and dodging with amazing luck, meanwhile chaos was literally dissipating the laser beams and making her way across, at this point the other joined them and began making their way across the plateau, eventually they were all knocked out, except for marauder, chaos, they both then struggle up a steep embankment, when they reached the top they were on another plateau, this time nothing appeared but both took it very cautiously, then they both heard a laugh, it was cracked, demented and very broken, they both whirled around looking for the source, they then heard it again and both saw one boy, about 15, looking at them, the looked fairly ordinary, the n he let off another laugh, this one slightly wheezing as if he struggled for breath, and he started walking towards them.

"what do you want?" marauders brash and upfront personality wasn't particularly helpful, but it had its uses

"Me? What do you think I want!" he then almost collapsed laughing completely insanely as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"and what's so funny?"

"you two, oh so nieve, it's...it's...to easy" he then charged and caught them completely off guard by punching chaos in the gut and kneeing her in the groin

"not quite as effective as if I did it to a boy, but still..." he laughed slightly and did a quick rabbit punch, she collapsed, as soon as he had done that he stood up and turned to marauder

"oh dear, little girl...all alone, no one to run to now" he then drew out a flick knife and twirled it in his fingers. Before walking quite slowly towards marauder, who was now getting ready, he then charged, she easily caught his blow and caught his knife hand before kicking him back, following up with a quick blow to his head, he stumbled a bit before grinning and jumping at her, she tried to throw him over her head but he was expecting that and landed on the other side with his knife to her neck.

"game over darling"

"end program" robin's voice cut through the man's incessant laughing, robin then helped up marauder

"you did quite well, better than some of the titans actually"

"who was it?"

"that was Joker Junior, he's actually in solitary cryogenic confinement at the moment, but we figured that he would be the best person to test you" as he was talking he lead her to a secret door, he opened it and she walked into a small control centre that gave full view of the entire course, there were the 5 titans all watching her, it was Cyborg who stood up and patting her on the back

"ya did well, well better than Beast Boy any way" Beast Boy frowned good naturedly as starfire stood up and gave her a bone crushing hug

"actually you did very well, so if you want we would gladly accept you as a titan" Marauder gasped, she hadn't expected

"what about chaos? I mean she didn't get much of a chance against Joker Junior and she did do very well" robin frowned and whispered to Raven, who nodded and stood up very smoothly letting her cloak cover her body, a small man in the corner hunched over a computer, that Marauder hadn't noticed before nodded and tapped away for a few seconds. Then marauder, robin and Raven exited the cramped room out onto the battlefield, robin as he was exiting grabbed a small jab, when he reached chaos he pressed it into one of her veins and injected the viscous, off green liquid, almost immediately she gasped and leapt up, practically throwing robin back, she then collapsed and slowly but steadily got up, making sure a wave of dizziness didn't throw her off balance. Eventually she was on her feet and ready for a rematch, robin pulled out his communicator and pressed a small button, suddenly Joker Junior appeared again and looked at chaos, he then smiled his smile and ran forward, holding the knife in one hand, she held out her right palm and concentrated, suddenly the knife shimmered and fell apart, she then charged forward and punched him as hard as she could in his face, he stumbled back, but she hit him from the wrong angle and her knuckles stung a bit, he took this advantage and swung his arm around, trying to hit the side of her stomach, however she rolled to the left, leaving her right leg out to catch him, he didn't expect this and tripped over, barely managing to avoid the flurry of fists she sent his way, eventually he dodged and danced out of the way and they circled each other for a few minutes, then she felt a tug on her conscious, something rather like a migraine, then she collapsed, and chaos felt something take over, something malevolent, something evil, her darkness, then she was in what she supposed was her head, all around her were her various senses and powers, she looked at what she was seeing and saw the darkness over power and slowly crush Joker Junior, she hurriedly put together her best mental offence and smashed against the bastions that were the darknesses mental defences, eventually it knocked out Joker Junior and she could force herself back into her body, she gasped and looked, robin was clapping, as was Marauder and she guessed the other titans were as well but she knew that if her darkness hadn't taken over she would have been defeated.

With the first try-outs complete and those that hadn't made it successfully woken up and removed from the course the next group came up, their names were; Kodak, Ultra-boy, Jessica McGreggor, DarkStar and Juggernaut. they all got on the slippy floor, ultra-boy managed to get through by taking it slowly. juggernaut, who stood at a massive 7 foot 4 inches, just simply walked as normal, he had to much weight to slip. Kodak used his teleport and managed to get across first, while the rest had to walk. The climb wasn't especially difficult and they all made it over.

As before they all rushed forward trying to avoid the laser's, with Jess pulling out her 12 bore shotgun and fired what looked like bullets made of darkness at the lasers, when it hit the laser it did nothing for a second before neatly exploding, she then pumped the scion once and fired again. Juggernaut just used his massive bulk to ignore the lasers, to great effect. Ultra-boy, for all the connotations attached to the name was not particularly ultra nor a boy and so was knocked out almost immediately. Kodak did not, despite the name, have any powers to do with pictures rather to do with electromagnetism, and from that and the compensations his body had to deal with the amount of power he could bend reality to a small degree and teleport, not as well as Raven, but good enough for himself and possibly one other person, so he was currently teleporting as far as he could and then shoot a small bolt of electricity to overload the capacitor's in the laser machines. He was the first through and began climbing the wall without much skill, eventually he just teleported when he was near enough. DarkStar used his shadows to pull the lasers apart and then just walked, a shield of shadow absorbing the flashes of light before they got near him. By this time Kodak was out in front, juggernaut second, DarkStar just behind him and jess last.

The plateau was as eerily quiet as before, and they walked forward, Juggernaut sending small tremors through the ground with each massive foot fall, then Joker Junior appeared as before, he glanced at them all before grinning quite manically

"more than before but..." he got his flick knife "I enjoy a challenge" with that he charged forward, going from side to side with surprising agility to avoid Jess's shotgun rounds, he attacked he first, by bending the muzzle of the shotgun so it couldn't fire then quickly jabbing her in stomach to escape. As he flipped back he was caught by Juggernaut, who then let go when he plunged his knife into juggernaut's lower arm, he then moved out of Kodak's electrical bolts way and caught Juggernaut's fist and shoved him away, spinning around to flip over juggernaut and stab him in the shoulder, then he had to keep on stabbing until he was hit by an electrical bolt from Kodak and caught in a shadow hand DarkStar had formed.

"end program" robins voice rang out and Joker Junior faded away, he then took DarkStar, Kodak and Jess, who had been desperately trying to catch Joker Junior out in the open for a decent shot, back up the small room and offered them jobs.

With that out of the way they continued, though none, with the exception of Hex, who almost single handedly defeated Joker Junior, Reptile whose abilities were used to great effect in an ultimately unsuccessful attempt to stop Joker Junior and Duplicate for excellent use of tactics against him, actually impressed them enough to be accepted.

AN sorry about it taking so long, I got distracted by some other projects, also to any one whose OC appeared her, I'm deeply deeply sorry if I messed up your character, you have full rights to flame me until I explode.

Side note, can the person who submitted Jessica give me super hero name, otherwise she'll just use her normal one.

And finally, if I just gave your OC a little bit at the end, if I hadn't this would end up being massive.

Review.

now.


	8. Chapter 8

Relativity 8

AN Jess now has a name, Bullet Witch, simple but effective, right...Right?

In other news, I'm going to start bitching about my fucking English teacher, brannon-barnett at bury church, if your reading this, there isn't someone named BlakDawn so you can't find me HA! If you don't want to hear me bitch about her please feel free to go to the bit that says I HATE YOU!

I'm 15 for all you paedophiles out there and I learnt about simple, compound and complex sentences way back in year 3, so why why why for the good of all that is holy do you believe I need to learn how to write them WHY? I wouldn't be doing an English GCSE if I wasn't able to write them, but oh no you have to waste my time, and the time for my GCSE making us write bloody sentences that basically say 'I am' in a few more words.

I HATE YOU!

chapter eight: 'all quiet on the western front'

the hopefuls stood outside of titan tower most of them looking in awe at the massive building, they were; Juggernaut, Hex, Marauder, Chaos, Reptile, Bullet Witch, Kodak, Duplicate and DarkStar

they all entered with a look of awe, taking in the spacious surrounding of the entrance, CP was next to them, his assault rifle in one hand and a fag in the other, putting it in his mouth and feeling around his pocket for a lighter, when he got it, he light the fag and inhaled the noxious fumes before carrying on, the prospective titans followed him to the lift, which was massive, about 10 foot by 10 foot. And then pressed the button labelled 'training room'. The trip wasn't very long, but it felt a lot longer to the prospective titans because of how nervous they were, CP was largely unconcerned by the testing, and checked his assault rifle, flicking the safety off and checking the iron sights, before hooking it on his hips, a few seconds later the door opened to a loud 'ding', the 10 strong group made there way out of the smoke filled lift into the fairly warm and spacious training room. Robin frowned at CP, who scowled and put out the fag and threw it in the bin. He then walked over to a computer terminal and logged on through a series of hand gestures.

"now I hope you know all of us" robin gestured to the titans "this is Phantom" he gestured to the teen that was leaning against the wall "this is CP, our resident computer technician and his sister Hack" he gestured to the two of them typing away at computer terminals "what we're going to do today is assess your fighting ability, so we're going to have each of you face each other and us, so find someone to spar with" Hack and CP didn't react as he said this, but Phantom walked over to find someone, finally they had each got a partner and were ready, CP split up the room into 7 equal segments, while Hex sat this one out.

robin/bullet witch. cyborg/marauder. Starfire/Kodak. raven/DarkStar. BB/Chaos. reptile/duplicate. Juggernaut/phantom

"the objective is to either force your opponent to surrender, or knock them out of the lines" with that CP pressed one button and a cool, female voice took over

"all combatants, stand by. Begin in 5...4...3...2...1 begin" robin launched himself at Jess, who had to duck to escape his fist, he then brought his elbow down on her back as he sailed over her. She was thrown to the floor and had to make a mad scramble out of the way of his fists, once she was, she grabbed the shotgun, but had to drop it to catch robins fist, pushing her back he kicked the gun out of the square and jumped at Jess, who had to try and punch him in the guts, he span out of the way out the punch and pulled out his bo-staff, he span it quickly, checking its weight, and then he launched himself at he, she barely had enough time to react before the tip was on her neck and one of his boots was on her chest

"I...surrender?" she was very sullen, she hadn't expected to be defeated like that, but what could she expect, her training had basically amounted to punching fairly drunk guys and avoiding cops.

Over with Cyborg he was having a much more difficult time with marauder, not matter how accurate he was, 8 times out of ten she would avoid his with inhuman agility, something to do with probability manipulation he supposed, not that Marauder could do very much, she lacked the heavier weapons or powers of say Jess or starfire to do any real damage, so it was likely that she would lose from sheer, ironically, probability and the law of averages, some god was laughing at her. This had been going on for the past 5 minutes so cyborg was taken by surprise when she charged at him, only managing to graze his head with her fist due to his dodge, he returned the favour so she had to back-pedal and before she knew it, she was on the defensive getting pushed nearer and nearer the edge, so she tried a leg sweep which partially worked, he was knocked off balance for a second and that was all she needed, she punched him with as much strength her tired body could muster, he took a step back from the blow managing to avoid it, and in a odd twist of fate, more likely to be her powers of probability manipulation coming to her rescue, tripped up over his own feet right out of the box.

"oh yeah, suck on that" she did a little victory dance while cyborg tried to work out what just happened.

Kodak was possibly the most difficult enemy starfire had ever encountered, she couldn't fly and had to dodge his electrical attacks, of course he powers were still in use, but Kodak kept dodging out of the way

"I'm deeply sorry ma'am, but sometimes I have to hurt a lady" his odd way of speaking was something she had intended to ask him about, just like how he had kissed he hand, much to the anger of robin for some reason, but at this point she was trying to avoid being knocked out, industrial titanium grade strength skin wasn't much hack when she couldn't use, so she moved in. violently. Kodak was prepared for a frontal attack by starfire, if she didn't he would stop her eventually, what he wasn't prepared for was the speed she moved at, he barely had time to react before she started a very uncompromising and very dangerous set of moves designed to kill someone, Kodak had to think fast and sent a massive electrical discharge to his head where it was absorbed by starfire, she was thrown back by the strength, however he was struggling to get up and was promptly thrown out of the ring by starfire, he groaned, feeling his spine that seemed to be in entirely the wrong shape, so he was completely surprised when she hugged him with as much strength as she could

"oh I am sorry friend Kodak, I hope I haven't hurt you badly"

"of course you haven't" and he began hobbling off to watch the other fights

DarkStar and raven were pretty evenly matched, certainly their powers were incredibly similar, although hers were slower they were far more powerful, CP noted this was a lot like in total annihilation, a peewee would destroy an AK purely based on the fact that while the peewee has a ping pong machine for a weapon and the AK had a nasty laser, the peewee could run rings around it, so the AK would be destroyed by the sheer mass of ping pong balls.

Firing off a few quick shadow-bolts DarkStar took a moment to consider his tactics, his speed was his best attribute, although he was fighting against an empath so forward planning wasn't much use. She was back on her feet, trying to catch him, he wasn't making this easy, but she wasn't concerned, he was very confident, rather like CP, but worse, if that was possible

"aww...come on princess, at least try" he had to cut short as she fired off a few beams of black energy, he responded by back flipping to avoid the beams, he then sprinted forward and punched her with as much force as he could, she was momentarily surprised by this but responded by trying to wrap him in black tendrils, he dodged and elbowed her in her side, she grabbed his elbow and kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled back, winded, and she took advantage by knocking him out of the arena. He picked himself up with a groan, then carefully walked over to her and slapping her on the back

"good game?"

"yes" her monotonous voice was her trademark, but after that fight even she couldn't keep a hint of tiredness out of her voice. He nodded and wandered off to Kodak and they began talking about something, raven frowned but ignored the prickling feeling a the base of her neck and went to talk to CP

the green lion was stuck, literally, when he had gone in for the...knock out? Chaos had simply raised her hand and the ground beneath him had, true to her name become more chaotic, so he had gone through it, she had reformed the floor and now he was stuck, he groaned and internally slapped his head at how stupid he was. Chaos was now walking towards him, fully ready for him jump out of the double reinforced titanium floor and attack her, when she got to him she whispered

"surrender?" he sighed, he had watched the other fights and he had been defeated the fastest

"k, k, just get me out of this" she waved her hand and he jumped out of the floor, she then re solidified the floor and walked off to watch another fight, he ran one of his gloved hand through his hair and sighed

reptile looked around carefully, always keeping an eye on duplicate, as he considered his situation, it wasn't brilliant, duplicate had cut him off, and was slowly approaching him, cutting off escape routes, he was running out of options, so he had to charge and hope for the best.

The best was not enough though and within seconds duplicate had piled about 20 of herself on him, so much so that he could barely speak to surrender.

Phantom wasn't doing very well with juggernaut, the massive hulk of muscle could shrug off just about anything he could throw at him, throwing a few unsuccessful punches before jumping back and forming 2 daggers, holding them steady and teleporting just seconds before juggernaut pounded him into the floor, he then reappeared next to juggernaut and started stabbing him with the daggers, he was swiftly defeated when he didn't notice juggernauts elbow as it connected to his face and sent him flying out of the ring.

CP spun around and surveyed the training area and started clapping

"well done, well done in...deed, please swap partners and prepare to engage"

and so it continued for the rest of the day until everyone had faced each other and had returned to their rooms, it was exhausting facing 14 other people with barely a rest.

Raven found herself on the roof, starting to meditate, remembering the many different people that were training as titans, she heard the door opening and saw CP get up on to the roof and stand next to her, she waited while he pulled out a fag and lit it, he took in some of the noxious fumes before speaking

"interesting lot we've got haven't we?" she nodded

"honestly me and robin are the only two people without powers, something Hack seems keen on reminding me about" she cocked an eyebrow, she knew they hadn't got on, but CP was usually a very laid back person, he noticed the confusion

"she was born with something she calls technopathy, communication with machines at a neuron level, it is more correct to think of her skin as an interface with the computer, but that isn't the point. In the end she considered herself superior to me because she had more control over a computer. This was when we were about 12, it was because of this and that sometimes she ripped through my hard drives that I developed the director OS, I locked her out and we had a massive argument, it was me, my dad and uncle versus her, my mum and her mum, eventually Hack moved out and my dad got divorced"

"that's not all though is it, you two couldn't drag a whole family into war with themselves could you?" raven had noticed tiny flickers of thought patterns that suggested he wasn't being entirely truthful. CP shifted uncomfortably rolling his cigarette between his fingers, in a way that she knew was a nervous habit of his.

"well...you know how strange that I got picked out by SOMTEC agents and offered a job?" raven had glanced at his profile once before, but hadn't taken in any details

"I suppose"

"well, my dad was part of a special ops division that worked with both MI6 and SOMTEC, and he err...kinda had an affair" raven's eyes widened, she hadn't thought it was that bad

"well, I was the result, I suppose, of the relationship, I was kept in Britain and kept my mum's family name, she died, about 3 or 4 years after I was born and my dad, being a _family friend_ adopted me into his family. but he kept my family name the same, when all this came out, me and hack were already trying to kill each other, so my dad took me with him when he moved out, from there it's pretty much as the file says" he looked sad, almost like he was longing for something, she quickly cast about for a new topic of conversation.

"what do you think about the new titans?"

"if these new titans are as good as training would suggest, then he won't know what hit him"

AN

sorry sorry sorry sorry I should have posted this last month, but mock exams are catching up and I didn't have enough time to finish it off

next one should be quicker

review

now


	9. Chapter 9

Relativity 8

AN Jess now has a name, Bullet Witch, simple but effective, right...Right?

In other news, I'm going to start bitching about my fucking English teacher, brannon-barnett at bury church, if your reading this, there isn't someone named BlakDawn so you can't find me HA! If you don't want to hear me bitch about her please feel free to go to the bit that says I HATE YOU!

I'm 15 for all you paedophiles out there and I learnt about simple, compound and complex sentences way back in year 3, so why why why for the good of all that is holy do you believe I need to learn how to write them WHY? I wouldn't be doing an English GCSE if I wasn't able to write them, but oh no you have to waste my time, and the time for my GCSE making us write bloody sentences that basically say 'I am' in a few more words.

I HATE YOU!

chapter eight: 'all quiet on the western front'

the hopefuls stood outside of titan tower most of them looking in awe at the massive building, they were; Juggernaut, Hex, Marauder, Chaos, Reptile, Bullet Witch, Kodak, Duplicate and DarkStar

they all entered with a look of awe, taking in the spacious surrounding of the entrance, CP was next to them, his assault rifle in one hand and a fag in the other, putting it in his mouth and feeling around his pocket for a lighter, when he got it, he light the fag and inhaled the noxious fumes before carrying on, the prospective titans followed him to the lift, which was massive, about 10 foot by 10 foot. And then pressed the button labelled 'training room'. The trip wasn't very long, but it felt a lot longer to the prospective titans because of how nervous they were, CP was largely unconcerned by the testing, and checked his assault rifle, flicking the safety off and checking the iron sights, before hooking it on his hips, a few seconds later the door opened to a loud 'ding', the 10 strong group made there way out of the smoke filled lift into the fairly warm and spacious training room. Robin frowned at CP, who scowled and put out the fag and threw it in the bin. He then walked over to a computer terminal and logged on through a series of hand gestures.

"now I hope you know all of us" robin gestured to the titans "this is Phantom" he gestured to the teen that was leaning against the wall "this is CP, our resident computer technician and his sister Hack" he gestured to the two of them typing away at computer terminals "what we're going to do today is assess your fighting ability, so we're going to have each of you face each other and us, so find someone to spar with" Hack and CP didn't react as he said this, but Phantom walked over to find someone, finally they had each got a partner and were ready, CP split up the room into 7 equal segments, while Hex sat this one out.

robin/bullet witch. cyborg/marauder. Starfire/Kodak. raven/DarkStar. BB/Chaos. reptile/duplicate. Juggernaut/phantom

"the objective is to either force your opponent to surrender, or knock them out of the lines" with that CP pressed one button and a cool, female voice took over

"all combatants, stand by. Begin in 5...4...3...2...1 begin" robin launched himself at Jess, who had to duck to escape his fist, he then brought his elbow down on her back as he sailed over her. She was thrown to the floor and had to make a mad scramble out of the way of his fists, once she was, she grabbed the shotgun, but had to drop it to catch robins fist, pushing her back he kicked the gun out of the square and jumped at Jess, who had to try and punch him in the guts, he span out of the way out the punch and pulled out his bo-staff, he span it quickly, checking its weight, and then he launched himself at he, she barely had enough time to react before the tip was on her neck and one of his boots was on her chest

"I...surrender?" she was very sullen, she hadn't expected to be defeated like that, but what could she expect, her training had basically amounted to punching fairly drunk guys and avoiding cops.

Over with Cyborg he was having a much more difficult time with marauder, not matter how accurate he was, 8 times out of ten she would avoid his with inhuman agility, something to do with probability manipulation he supposed, not that Marauder could do very much, she lacked the heavier weapons or powers of say Jess or starfire to do any real damage, so it was likely that she would lose from sheer, ironically, probability and the law of averages, some god was laughing at her. This had been going on for the past 5 minutes so cyborg was taken by surprise when she charged at him, only managing to graze his head with her fist due to his dodge, he returned the favour so she had to back-pedal and before she knew it, she was on the defensive getting pushed nearer and nearer the edge, so she tried a leg sweep which partially worked, he was knocked off balance for a second and that was all she needed, she punched him with as much strength her tired body could muster, he took a step back from the blow managing to avoid it, and in a odd twist of fate, more likely to be her powers of probability manipulation coming to her rescue, tripped up over his own feet right out of the box.

"oh yeah, suck on that" she did a little victory dance while cyborg tried to work out what just happened.

Kodak was possibly the most difficult enemy starfire had ever encountered, she couldn't fly and had to dodge his electrical attacks, of course he powers were still in use, but Kodak kept dodging out of the way

"I'm deeply sorry ma'am, but sometimes I have to hurt a lady" his odd way of speaking was something she had intended to ask him about, just like how he had kissed he hand, much to the anger of robin for some reason, but at this point she was trying to avoid being knocked out, industrial titanium grade strength skin wasn't much hack when she couldn't use, so she moved in. violently. Kodak was prepared for a frontal attack by starfire, if she didn't he would stop her eventually, what he wasn't prepared for was the speed she moved at, he barely had time to react before she started a very uncompromising and very dangerous set of moves designed to kill someone, Kodak had to think fast and sent a massive electrical discharge to his head where it was absorbed by starfire, she was thrown back by the strength, however he was struggling to get up and was promptly thrown out of the ring by starfire, he groaned, feeling his spine that seemed to be in entirely the wrong shape, so he was completely surprised when she hugged him with as much strength as she could

"oh I am sorry friend Kodak, I hope I haven't hurt you badly"

"of course you haven't" and he began hobbling off to watch the other fights

DarkStar and raven were pretty evenly matched, certainly their powers were incredibly similar, although hers were slower they were far more powerful, CP noted this was a lot like in total annihilation, a peewee would destroy an AK purely based on the fact that while the peewee has a ping pong machine for a weapon and the AK had a nasty laser, the peewee could run rings around it, so the AK would be destroyed by the sheer mass of ping pong balls.

Firing off a few quick shadow-bolts DarkStar took a moment to consider his tactics, his speed was his best attribute, although he was fighting against an empath so forward planning wasn't much use. She was back on her feet, trying to catch him, he wasn't making this easy, but she wasn't concerned, he was very confident, rather like CP, but worse, if that was possible

"aww...come on princess, at least try" he had to cut short as she fired off a few beams of black energy, he responded by back flipping to avoid the beams, he then sprinted forward and punched her with as much force as he could, she was momentarily surprised by this but responded by trying to wrap him in black tendrils, he dodged and elbowed her in her side, she grabbed his elbow and kicked him in the stomach, he stumbled back, winded, and she took advantage by knocking him out of the arena. He picked himself up with a groan, then carefully walked over to her and slapping her on the back

"good game?"

"yes" her monotonous voice was her trademark, but after that fight even she couldn't keep a hint of tiredness out of her voice. He nodded and wandered off to Kodak and they began talking about something, raven frowned but ignored the prickling feeling a the base of her neck and went to talk to CP

the green lion was stuck, literally, when he had gone in for the...knock out? Chaos had simply raised her hand and the ground beneath him had, true to her name become more chaotic, so he had gone through it, she had reformed the floor and now he was stuck, he groaned and internally slapped his head at how stupid he was. Chaos was now walking towards him, fully ready for him jump out of the double reinforced titanium floor and attack her, when she got to him she whispered

"surrender?" he sighed, he had watched the other fights and he had been defeated the fastest

"k, k, just get me out of this" she waved her hand and he jumped out of the floor, she then re solidified the floor and walked off to watch another fight, he ran one of his gloved hand through his hair and sighed

reptile looked around carefully, always keeping an eye on duplicate, as he considered his situation, it wasn't brilliant, duplicate had cut him off, and was slowly approaching him, cutting off escape routes, he was running out of options, so he had to charge and hope for the best.

The best was not enough though and within seconds duplicate had piled about 20 of herself on him, so much so that he could barely speak to surrender.

Phantom wasn't doing very well with juggernaut, the massive hulk of muscle could shrug off just about anything he could throw at him, throwing a few unsuccessful punches before jumping back and forming 2 daggers, holding them steady and teleporting just seconds before juggernaut pounded him into the floor, he then reappeared next to juggernaut and started stabbing him with the daggers, he was swiftly defeated when he didn't notice juggernauts elbow as it connected to his face and sent him flying out of the ring.

CP spun around and surveyed the training area and started clapping

"well done, well done in...deed, please swap partners and prepare to engage"

and so it continued for the rest of the day until everyone had faced each other and had returned to their rooms, it was exhausting facing 14 other people with barely a rest.

Raven found herself on the roof, starting to meditate, remembering the many different people that were training as titans, she heard the door opening and saw CP get up on to the roof and stand next to her, she waited while he pulled out a fag and lit it, he took in some of the noxious fumes before speaking

"interesting lot we've got haven't we?" she nodded

"honestly me and robin are the only two people without powers, something Hack seems keen on reminding me about" she cocked an eyebrow, she knew they hadn't got on, but CP was usually a very laid back person, he noticed the confusion

"she was born with something she calls technopathy, communication with machines at a neuron level, it is more correct to think of her skin as an interface with the computer, but that isn't the point. In the end she considered herself superior to me because she had more control over a computer. This was when we were about 12, it was because of this and that sometimes she ripped through my hard drives that I developed the director OS, I locked her out and we had a massive argument, it was me, my dad and uncle versus her, my mum and her mum, eventually Hack moved out and my dad got divorced

"all because she couldn't take it" he smiled slightly, the smoke almost dribbling out of his mouth

"she was a bit egotistical at the time, she's got better now but still..."

"what do you think about the new titans?"

"if these new titans are as good as training would suggest, then he won't know what hit him"

AN

sorry sorry sorry sorry I should have posted this last month, but mock exams are catching up and I didn't have enough time to finish it off

next one should be quicker

review

now


	10. Chapter 10

AN sorry if this chapter is really bad, but I decided to read 'my immortal' and as a result my entire brain has melted. Oh and sorry for a lack of character interactions in the past couple of chapters, dialogue was never my strong point.

Hex's room was sparse, to say the least, due to the speed at which the new titans were selected there wasn't enough time to get rooms ready of them, so she was in a guest room, painted a light blue, there was a desk in the corner, with a computer and draws, a bed on the other side, and some proper draws, the room wasn't en-suite because the rooms use could change very quickly, but the shared bathroom was only next door so it wasn't all bad.

she walked across the room with the bags of clothes and anything else she thought she might need, which was rather a lot, and began putting them in drawers feeling like an ordinary person moving into a new house, something she had never experienced, but something she wanted to, but normal and hex never went together, the moment was over and she decided against visiting anybody, the new titans because they were probably still unpacking, starfire because she still had bruises from the last visit, which involved a lot of squealing and feeling as though a truck had run her over, beastboy and cyborg would be playing 'XTREME! monkey kart 15000' or something equally stupid, she had seen raven meditating, robin was still working on the Relativity case and judging from the way he had greeted her before CP wanted to talk to her as much as she wanted to climb Everest in her underwear

This being the case, she flicked the computer on, idly wondering why it said 'Director OS Ver. 6.2.5' when it was quite clearly windows vista, the login screen was quite different, instead of a user name and password it had a outline of a hand, guessing it was something to do with CP's hastily explained login procedure, she reckoned that all you did was press your hand against it, she did and a thin black line ran down the outline, scanning her hand, it beeped when it had completed and loaded her space, which was as sparse her room, she then looked around for a mouse or keyboard

"crap" she muttered

"crap is an unrecognised command, add new command to the word, crap?" she jumped and looked around the screen, a window had appeared with various buttons and texts which didn't really help, so she went for something really basic.

"start"

"start has been recognised as a synonym of begin, please use begin in the future, both foreseeable and unforeseeable" he apparently also left his mark of sometimes very strange speech. Unfortunately all it did was shut down the desktop and show her some green text on a black background, it was all in geek speak, like kernel times, processes and shit like that, so it wasn't much help. She then stabbed the power button, damned the consequences, and left her room.

Entering the main room she saw juggernaut lying on the couch flicking through the hundreds of satellite channels the tower had on offer. Juggernaut, despite the name was actually quite small for a girl of 15, so she only took up about a quarter of the couch.

"hey" juggernaut rolled over slightly to see who it was

"hi" both were uncomfortable, staring at each other taking in the other, hex wasn't a particularly noticeable, with her black skinny jeans, black V-neck t-shirt and green hoodie she reminded most people of an annoying tv ad for road safety that was on a couple of years ago. Juggernaut was slightly less colourful with her brown top and blue jeans, both looked well worn and a bit too small ,outlining every bit of flesh it clung too.

"you're juggernaut, right" there was nothing hex hated more than not knowing someone's name

"err, yeah, who are you, I don't remember seeing you"

"I'm hex" slightly unsure of what to do she held out her hand, juggernaut looked at it for a second before grasping it and shaking it slowly, things then returned to an uncomfortable silence

"so...err...what's on tv?" juggernaut continued to flick through the channels before giving up

"nothin'" they sat there for a few minutes while the tv blared about this new wonder cream that promised rejuvenated skin until juggernaut sat up

"so, do you wanna do something?"

"like what?" juggernaut was saved form answering by the door bell ringing, they both got up and looked to see who it was, it was clearly a women in a red uniform of some description, they had both got a briefing on people relativity might employ to help him and so hex got a ball of energy ready, juggernaut opened the door, the women looked about 40, with a thin line slashed across her face rather than lips

"is Christopher Pike in?" her voice sounded bored, like she'd done this a million times before

"yes I'm here" behind them they heard CP walked down the hallway

"I have the SPAS 12 shotgun and 600 shells, the rest will come as a separate delivery" she said once he'd reached the door

"sign here, here and put your MIN here" she pointed to pasts of the PDA and held out the touch pen. Once he had signed she went back to the truck and took out the shotgun and began unloading the shells, each one was then put on a waiting flat bed cart which was then pulled into the cellar. With that she drove off leaving kicked up dust in her path

"what was that for?" juggernaut seemed shocked, CP smiled

"it's so I feel a bit safer sleeping if I have a shotgun nearby"

"hang on, from the way you did this, you have more guns don't you?" he nodded almost imperceptibly, hex smiled, a lot wider than CP

"can we borrow 'em?"

"why?" he dragged out the word, probably questioning his own sanity

"we're bored"

"we?"

"yeah, me and juggernaut" he sighed and she knew she'd beaten him

"Hack's gonna kill me"

the journey was fairly short and nobody talked, finally they walked into his lab, he went to the other side and they had chance to marvel at the space, it could easily fit the Washington monument in it, but apart form the computer and table if was almost completely sparse, they all turned at the sound of a hiss and saw a hidden entrance open up, CP had already gone in and they followed, as they approached harsh industrial lighting came on, bathing the place in white light, they stepped into the room which had been built on a similar scale to his lab, except with an adjoining room, and a similar design ethos to the training room

"here we have the armoury, fairly small and it also serves as the keep for any tech they get off the villains"

"they?"

"yes, 'they' I am after all, the only employee of TT limited, so really I'm not actually part of the titans at all. Now where was I, oh yes, so don't touch that stuff, I think a 9mm pistol will be best" he pulled out two pistols and handed them to them

"these are 4th generation glock 17's, with a laser sight, an expanded clip of 25 bullets and a semi-automatic feed, military issue, so don't break them." He then handed them both a box of ammo

"good, you open up the bottom, the top should spring back, put in the ammo, close the bottom and push the top back in place" he then stepped out, followed by hex and juggernaut

"computer, begin pistol combat training at level 1 with incremental steps to level 10 every 5 minutes and sound proof the room" with that he walked out, leaving them to face the oncoming hoard...

Duplicate set down her bags, containing among other things, her make up bag, her 3 inch flick knife which she kept within arms reach at all times, mostly due to her paranoia, and a couple of changes of clothes, her room was a light blue, like much of the tower, personally and to use the very British term 'it wasn't her cup of tea', she wanted a deep forest green but she could do that after she had unpacked everything. Opening her bag she looked at everything making sure nobody had touched it, once she had ascertained that none of her stuff had gone missing she began unpacking, putting her clothes on the bed, all in order, then her make up bag on the small table that also held the computer, she put the flick knife under the duvet, within easy reach and the3n pulled out her 'super-suit' which was actually a figure hugging white t-shirt, a long miniskirt, she used to have a miniskirt until she realized that it really wasn't appropriate for fighting, long fingerless gloves, calf high boots and of course, a mask. Once she had got everything out she began moving her clothes into the closet, making sure each had a days clothes on the hanger, pride of place was her 'super-suit'. With that done she turned her attention to her other possessions, slowly she looked at each, remembering when she had got them, some mundane, little more than a trip to the shops, others, like the ornate earrings, an intricate dance like pattern of strips of gold over a raw amethyst had much more interesting stories to them. She shook her head, she didn't have time to be stuck in the past, a call could come in at any time, and it was her shift until midnight, so she quickly packed them in any draw nearby, not really caring about where, only that they were hidden, some were quite dear to her and she would loath to lose them. With that done she pulled out a book, a near future military book that she had no interest in at all, something that kept the monsters at bay.

Boddington and Smith's bespoke tailors, Manchester, England

the boy couldn't have been a day older than 15, though he walked in like he owned the world

"can I help you sir?" the assistant's timid voice was barely more than a peep, this branch had created suits for some for the most wanted men, and their sons in Britain and indeed Europe. Being located almost next door to strangeways did give them a USP in that released, and rich, prisoners would go for a new suit to be measured up.

"yes, I would like a suit"

"well, if you would come this way, sir..."

"with some, modifications"

"ahh, come with me" they both stepped into the back rooms of the shop, revealing a vast warehouse of exotic materials, in any pattern you could name, and some that you couldn't.

"do you have anything with kevlar in the fabric" the assistant thought for a moment before rushing of to another part of the vast warehouse and returned minutes later

"this is a poly woven, high tensile, K-29 variant armour plating"

"excellent, I'll have the suit made from that, but there are a few other things I would like added"

"vary well, sir, now, we need to measure you up for this new suit"

half an hour later the measurements were completed and the assistant totted up the bill

"that will be £7895, sir" the boy took out an American express platinum card and slotted it into the machine, he quickly put in his PIN and smoothly slid out the smooth plastic card when the transaction was completed.

"your suit should be ready in two weeks, sir"

"many thanks" 

"the pleasure's all mine, sir" as the boy walked out, he smiled _this is gonna be fun._

AN strange ways is a Manchester prison though Boddington and smith's are two types of beer

by the way, why is almost no one reviewing? People read it, so it's a case of either _wow, that's is so catastrophically bad that I don't know what to say _or _wow, that's so amazing I can;t actually write anything about it._

So please, this Christmas, think of the children

review

now


	11. Chapter 12

Chapter 11 'A little history lesson'

AN this may require some explaining, though, conversely it may not, so I'm going to play it safe and explain.

The first bit is an alternate part of the episode where beast boy turns into the the beast for the first time from CP's POV

the second is from 'the end' mostly the bit where the titans fight the clones, and a bit afterwards as an explanation

CP collapsed into his chair, relishing the smart polymer that moulded to his back and was calibrated to his precise specifications. He then frowned remembering the argument he had just had with robin over his use of titan money to buy a vast amount of weapons and munition as well as him allowing juggernaut and hex use the firing range, unbidden his thoughts turned to the little episode he had dubbed 'the beast affair'

_CP had not been with the titans when Beast boy had his dip in the vat of chemicals, so he could only rely on the chemical analyse from cyborg and the first hand accounts from the others, as well as his own knowledge of what the vat might have contained._

"_data analysis complete, 10978 chemicals removed from search, 2056 remaining" the robotic voice rang out across the almost deserted lab. The computer then pulled up the 2056 chemicals, all of them psychological drugs, most ordered solely by the military, this wasn't looking good_

"_call robin" the computer then brought up a new window showing a classic call connecting symbol_

"_this is robin, what do you want CP?" robin's voiced wasn't unkind, CP never called unless it was something major_

"_you may want to know this; based on what you told me, only 2056 chemicals match, all of them psychological, and most only ordered by the military. I would advise that you don't..." he was cut off by a massive BOOM in the background, which even his speaker software struggled to cope with_

"_what was that?" robin looked behind him, and was only just fast enough to avoid a massive clawed arm swipe down, practically cutting the air in half, and certainly cutting the communicator in half_

"_connection lost" the message flashed across his screen and CP scowled, yet another communicator that he needed to replace, growling and standing up quickly, pausing only for a gulp of coffee, and few unintelligible mumbles, his Glock 17 and his kevlar body armour, he rushed out of his lab and into the newly installed lift, pressing the button, he allowed himself a break to think about what was happening or likely to happen, robin was probably knocked out if not dead, starfire was more resilient and was probably still fighting or knocked out, cyborg probably wasn't even on the scene yet and as for raven, she was probably beating the crap out of him. When the lift came to a stop and the doors opened he appreciated the true scale of the destruction beast boy had created, dints had been created in the reinforced titanium, a difficult feat and he could see robin and Starfire unconscious on the floor, he would have to tread carefully, he peered around, unconsciously flicking through clip counting the 18 bullets and snapping it back in place. The corridor was empty, but he still held the pistol in front of him, not that it would do him any good, CP was still wondering why he was here at all, his lab could withstand a titan 4 nuclear ICBM, and if beast boy could stop robin and starfire what chance would he have? Still holding the pistol, he put his ear to the door, listening for breathing, he didn't need to though, because as soon as he did he heard massive banging from the floor, cursing he move as far back as possible, but it was too late, the beast took the entire door out and into CP, who along with the door went flying into the opposite wall, knocking him unconscious almost immediately, as CP faded into unconsciousness he heard the distinct sound of a sonic cannon and allowed himself a small smile. _

"_major fractures detected in: 28 bones, major lacerations detected, blood loss detected, critical injury sustained to the skull, neck and spine. Morphine administered, anti-bacterial, viral and fungi inhibitor solutions administered, medical bay has been alerted and is prepared for emergency surgery" his wrist computer chirped, in a far too happy voice._

the end

"_we'll keep him distracted' cyborg was far to optimistic in CP's opinion, tightening the strap slightly, CP ignored the conversation and focused on remaining calm, keeping his aim steady on the Glock 17 and on not losing his next clip, due to his butter fingers. Somebody nudged him and CP's eyes flew open, glancing around he saw that Beast Boy was waving a hand in front of his face, nodding slowly, focusing on inhaling, exhaling, inhaling, exhaling until it was steady pattern and clear in his mind. Once he was ready he pressed a button on his body armour._

"_electrically reinforced kevlar body armour: online, charge remaining: 6 hours, no problems reported" holding the Glock 17 he looked down the iron sights, making sure they were accurate before switching on the laser sights and again making sure they were accurate, before holstering the pistol. The others were doing similar practises they were, after all, only fighting an immortal demon king with a vendetta against all mortals. once he was sure that everyone understood, robin slowly eased his way out of the hole they called a hiding place and went to try and find raven, _a hopeless task _but one that could prove decisive_

"_ok here's the plan, me and CP will stay on the ground and provide covering fire, hopefully enough two let you get near him, beastboy and starfire...don't die" cyborg was the second in command and certainly had the right idea about tactics, the others nodded and turned to CP, who was still looking at the plan from all angles before pulling out another Glock 17 and nodding, with that the plan went into action, beastboy turned into a sparrow hawk and with starfire next to him began approach Trigon, who was currently looking like he asleep, of course, he wasn't but still got a rude awakening when a sonic blast and a lot of rounds hit his chest, his head snapped up, surveying the blackened vista with his four red eyes, before focusing on the titans, he mouth twisted into a viscous smile_

"_so...titans, you dare challenge me, your rings of Azar can only protect you for so long..." he sat in thought for a second before holding out his hand, red energy shot out and struck the titans in the chest "so I will have some entertainment from you" the titans all watched horror struck as deathly grey copies of them selves emerged, each with red eyes and a viscous smile, they all looked horror struck._

_Until their clones began attacking them. CP's clone pulled out his Glock 17 and fired 3 bullets at point black range, the quickness of the draw and the precision aim as well as the sounds of battle around him left CP vulnerable, though his kevlar body armour protected him from the bullets, though there was enough power behind the bullet's to give him a good whack in the stomach. Stumbling back he had time to consider that that was how a shaped bullet felt, before diving behind a car, trying to calm down and focus, _only the gun, only the gun, only the gun _he then whirled out of his hiding place and unloaded an entire clip in his clone, his clone, caught off guard was thrown back and fell to the floor with a thump. CP felt a tap on his shoulder and assuming it was starfire he span around while simultaneously reloading his pistol, instead he faced starfire's clone, who punched him as hard as she could in the face, CP was thrown about 40 feet and landed on heavily on the tarmac, his watch giving a medical analysis immediately_

"_preliminary medical analysis, complete. 12 major fractures detected, 17 minor fractures detected, morphine administered. Internal and external blood loss detected, clotting agents, anti-viral, bacterial and fungal solutions administered. Major spinal injuries detected, paralysis from the neck down detected, homoeostasis is being monitored. Medical bay has been alerted for emergency surgery" by the end of the speech CP's eyes had closed and the sounds of battle became muffled blurs, until he finally succumbed to the blackness._

"_he's co...nd get th...p"_

"_...minister...tar..t selecte..." CP came round slowly his brain making out some of the conversation_

"_CP, ca...ear me? Nod..you...ca..." CP tried to nod his head, when he didn't panic ran through his brain_

"_inc...sed moto...one activ...cted" CP faintly heard a sigh of relief and some shuffling, indicating that someone was moving, the sound quickly moved out of his range of hearing so he was forced to listen between the constant beeps of the medical equipment._

CP opened his eyes again, surveying the room before spinning around to check the tower, as he did however he noticed an old enemy on a CCTV camera, smiling he pressed several buttons in succession and watched the fireworks.

AN ok, first things first, thanks for being patient, god knows I spend long enough doing nothing but play rome total war, anyway, I know I spend far to long on CP so why isn't everyone rushing around with flame-throwers saying he's a Gary stu? He IS the most mary-sueish character I have ever created.

But enough of my ramblings the next chapter will be soon, promise.

Review

now


	12. Zanto

Zanto looked behind him, tears streaming down his face as he faced the ruined remains of azarath burning fiercely, he could barely stand to look at it, but somehow he couldn't look away, for several minutes he simply stood and watched the burning, until he shook himself out of his stupor and started running from the burning. Running from his family. Running from his life. Running for his life. The bitter irony twisted itself around his mind, haunting him, choking him, he saw his mother, desperately teleporting him out of the house, his father preparing for the inevitable. The strange calm they both had as their world literally collapsed around them. He kept running until he reached the temple, there was his friend, he wouldn't let her die, he couldn't, not raven not after everything. But he knew it was far to late and the monks wouldn't allow him anywhere near her so he kept running through the compound until he reached a small room, teleporting to the other side of the locked door, he panted for a few seconds before searching blindly through the blackened room, eventually he found the small crystal, ruby red and glowing slightly, he sighed and dove into the energy stream inside the crystal, he faintly heard banging and shouting and quickly pulled out all of the energy, feeling rejuvenated he quickly placed hands against a dimensional wall, though to anyone else he looked as though he was a mime in a glass box, he then pushed against the barrier with all his might, it resisted for a second before breaking. Zanto was pulled in and the wormhole snapped shut and disappeared as quickly as it had come.

Space zipped past Zanto far to quickly for his eyes to follow. Knowing he had little time before he was ripped apart by the energy present he thought of the only place he had a picture of. From raven he had got a picture that she had been given by her mother, a picture of earth, quickly willing it he was pushed out of another wormhole onto earth.

An this is Zanto's back story and how he got to earth.

PS I know the writing style is a bit strange but this chapter kinda wrote itself.

Review

now.


	13. Chapter 13

Relativity 11 ver 4

Robin woke with a start, his eyes flicking about his room. once he had assured himself that there was no threat he pulled himself out of his bed making almost no noise as he pulled on his suit and crept out of his room, he passed many of the new titans, briefly trying to remember the powers and names of all of them, until his sleep fogged brain gave up and he lopped down to the kitchen.

Once he was in the kitchen he pulled out his favourite mug, put two spoonfuls of instant coffee, making a note to get a proper coffee maker ASAP, and a little sugar, he then filled up the kettle and put it on, once he had done that he wandered over to the central computer and turned it on

"files: loaded. Director version 6.8.29 B: online, bio-scan complete, user robin logged in"

"computer, show today's schedule"

"searching: robin schedule, 20th June 2009... search complete, one item found, displaying" his schedule then flashed up, due to his lack of super powers he had to rely on his body, plus he had to be ready to fight at any time, he had the computer automatically randomise his schedule, so knowing what he was doing was vital

"computer, new task, talk at 11 o'clock for: all"

"update to all schedules: complete, set reminder?"

"no" with that he wandered back to the kettle and poured out a black coffee, he sat there drinking it, allowing the caffeine to seep through his system, as he sat there he considered what had happened, the new titans, relativity, but especially CP, he knew that CP, being the paranoid he was liked guns, it was his defence mechanism against the super's, but he hadn't realised that CP had garnered such a huge collection of guns, probably using contacts from when he was in the military. He sat for a few more minutes, enjoying the smell of his coffee fill his head, before getting up, washing the cup and walking to the training room

he paused a moment once he reached the training room, and then realised that the lights were on, he got into a combat stance immediately, taking in the area, noting what was out of place, until his eyes fell on bullet witch, as she hit the dummy with various kicks and punches, she was untrained, her punches jerky though powerful and her kicks unwieldy, but definitely enough to ruin his _crown jewels _he winced at the thought, he made his approach quite loud, not wanting any part of his anatomy suffering her wrath

"you've never had a teacher have you?" she spun around, evidently he hadn't made his approach loud enough, her fists raised, she relaxed slightly when she saw it was robin

"nah, coupla bar fights ya know" robin nodded and looked at her stance for a second

"want some help?" she shrugged in response, so he got to work raising her arm and moving her hips for better weight distribution

"now try" she smiled slightly as the dummy moved away from her with a lot more force than before. This was how they continued for the next couple of hours with them eventually having a spar, he won convincingly but she could but up an alright defence. Once the finished the collapsed on some fold away chairs. Robin checked the time and almost had a heart attack when he saw it was half past ten

"uhh, gotta go get a shower" she nodded in response still tired form the fight they had just had, so he rushed out and managed to get a full shower in time for the team meeting.

Robin was the second to last person in, with bullet witchappearing just behind him, her red hair still wet from a shower

"are we all here?" he surveyed the room, narrowing his eyes at CP, who scowled in response and threw away his cigarette and doing a quick head count

"right, the originals titans have already heard the first part of this, but the rest of you haven't" he nodded and the first slide popped up on the massive screen, it was relativity's bio

"this is relativity, the reason we're all here, he recently escaped solitary cryogenic confinement, through help from a terrorist cell, from the X'hre federation, he commandeered one of their primary fleet assets, the Void, and we believe he is headed for or is already on earth. His powers are manipulation of time and space, immortality and creation of pocket dimensions. While he has not been diagnosed with any psychological condition, it is assumed that he has a god complex and is a paranoid delusional possibly with a split personality or multiple personalities. That is what we're up against" everyone in the room was silent, except beastboy who let out a small

"dude..."

"CP is going to give a little bit on any tactics" robin knew he was going to regret this, but he ahd little choice

"umm, yes. Know who here teleports?" raven, zanto and kodak raised their hands "for the record, don't teleport, at all. In his final battle relativity produced a massive quantum inhibitor field that covered a whole star system, no ship could hyperspace, and he took great pleasure, by all accounts, in destroying those that tried to jump out. Now relativity is not immortal, nor is he invulnerable, indeed tests show he around the same ballistics resistance as a human. What he can do is create diverging dimensions, where literally one grain of sand is moved, because of this he then moves that body over and BANG. Relativity is back knowing precisely what happened and is completely unharmed, so really the only advice is hit him hard, hit him fast, and don't die in the process" the entire monologue was delivered so fast almost no one could understand what he said

"err...thanks CP for that. Moving on, it might sound a bit childish, but we need to know precisely what you can do, so we take it in turns, name, power and anything like limitations, ok I'll go first. Robin, peak human stamina agility and my utility belt" he glanced at starfire

"greetings friends, my name is koriand'r, or starfire, I am a tamarean warrior, I can fly, and fire starbolts" she grinned broadly and sat down

"dudes and erm dudesses I am beast boy the sexiest man alive and you all know what I can do" he gave a quick demonstration of his powers before sitting down

"I'm raven, half demon, my powers are magical and don't push me" she growled the last part to beastboy before sitting down

"right, I'm cyborg, erm...powers I have a sonic cannon" he mumbled the last part, suddenly realising just how under powered he felt

"err..hehe I'm phantom, I have telekinesis and not really sure how this is useful but I can survive without oxygen" with that he sat down his cheeks crimson

"I'm kodak, I suppose teleportation doesn't count any more,but I have an electrical attack, but it requires touch"

"erm...erm...I'm reptile, " he mumbled the last part very quickly and sat down before anyone could say anything

"ok, right i'm bullet witch, just call me jess if ya want, don't bother me. Like the name I have a technomagic shotgun, which never runs out of shells" CP nodded at the thought, making a mental note to look at the gun.

"I'm juggernaut, yes yes I know the name sounds stupid but I can basically make my muscles be as hard as steel, I could like stop a bus"

"hey, I'm maruader, and basically I can like, erm, change probability so that I'm super lucky"

"hi, I'm chaos, my power are really hard to explain, but I make like, all matter become more chaotic..."

"having a gaseous or liquefied state?" CP guessed

"err. Yeah, I think anyway, so I can move through walls and stuff like that"

"name's hex, for anyone that don't know me. What I do is like think of ghosts and shit like that, so I can turn invisible and shoot energy, stuff like that"

duplicate blushed as she stood up, she was obviously quite nervous "I'm I'm...I'm duplicate. And I can erm...erm...err...duplicate myself" she let out an embarrassed laugh at the end and quickly sat back down

"ok, thanks for that duplicate, now name's hack, but don't let that fool ya. Now ma bro over here might have lotsa cash, but I'm better, just wanted everyone to know that" she flashed a malicious smile at CP, who was absorbed in his computer programming

"I think we're missing someone, CP?" CP turned around quickly and looked at everyone, before turning to his computer and answering

"nah, bossman, everyone's here, everyone said their little piece"

"I mean you"

"oh, well, I'm CP, call me Chris and I'll ensure all you documents go 'missing'. No special 'whoop-di-do' powers just extreme paranoia, some cash and a lot of guns on my part"

"great now that everones been..."

"err...bossman, we got a target entering downtown, mumbo it seems from the energy discharge patterns" robin nodded already formulating a plan

"me, raven, cyborg and duplicate will head out, I want hex and reptile ready to lend support" the group nodded and CP began issuing the orders to the computer systems

"titans, go!"

AN: please drop me a line about anything, I know I said this was dead, but it's been bugging me

IMPORTANT MESSAGE TO ANYONE WHO HAS OC'S IN THIS FIC:

you have 2 weeks, to tell me about any changes you wish to make, as I consider this the final 'introducing the new characters' chapter, you have 2 weeks, starting on 07/02/2011 and ending on the 21/02/2011, before what is on this chapter are there permanent.

Review

now


	14. Chapter 14

Relativity 12

as Duplicate ran towards the titans extensive garage, her mind raced from the combination of hormones and endorphins

"just how bad is Mumbo?" Robin opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by an intercom

"very low priority, his powers include the use of energy manipulation and some dimension altering capabilities most notably in his top hat, which can act as a door to a independent dimension, but he has very little control over the powers and often uses less than harmful methods of stopping the titans, to put it in perspective _my _danger algorithms have placed him on the same danger level as control freak" CP sounded very much in control and vocally proud of his danger algorithms, but still left robin scowling

"thanks, CP, I do have a brain and a mouth, miraculously I can articulate just as well as you can"

"harsh" the intercom clicked off just as they reached the door, a sign on it saying garage, after a finger print recognition had deactivated the lock they stepped into the cool, surprisingly large garage, they all got in the T-car, except robin and jumped on , roaring away just as the T-car's motor started up, the on-board computer running a quick diagnostic, before it to pulled out of the garage, albeit at a slightly slower speed than the R-cycle.

As the scenery sped by Duplicate had a chance to allow stress and a lot of anxiety to flood her system, CP had said Mumbo was 'low priority', for the titans presumably, her mind already showing her being utterly humiliated by Mumbo, she was so out of it she failed to notice raven's concerned look as she felt the poor girls emotions roll out across the psychic plane, indeed she failed to notice anything until cyborg shook her roughly.

"hey, get up we got work to do" cyborg almost smiled remembering the nerves he had when first being a super-hero, she shook herself snapping out of her trance and prepared to face Mumbo, robin was already out looking for clues as Mumbo had just disappeared, though it didn't take long

"and for my next trick ladies and gentlemen, I'll shoot the boy wonder with this gun, if he comes out alive I've won" he came out of the alley, and the original titans gasped, instead of his pseudo joker outfit, he wore tribal war paint and an army uniform, WW2 two German wehrmacht lieutenant uniform, according to cyborgs visual analysis, his hat remained perched at a precarious angle, true to his word he carried a massively undersized water pistol, which he pointed at robin, who, along with the rest of the titans fell into a ready stance. Mumbo took aim and fired the small water pistol, out came a clear liquid that fell on the pavement, instantaneously it melted through, leaving nothing behind, Mumbo shook the water pistol and sighed before throwing it away, he mumbled something along the lines of

"never trust a joker, that's what mama always said, shoulda done right by those words, never trust a joker" he spoke them softly

"never you mind about that one gambrolli, I'll get em on time...he he...time ged it? Time HA HA HA , time away from family" he almost sang the last part as the titans just looked at each other and then at the super-villain, who was lying on the floor laughing so hard, robin moved in, much to their surprise the villain edged away almost shaking with fear

"n..n...no papa I'll be good, I promise I'll be good, just you see" with the last word his eyes snapped on robin an almost predatory gleam entered them he lunged at robin grabbing the first thing that came to hand, which was his wand. He pointed at the boy wonder shakily, almost screaming

"STAY AWAY, go...go I can't see you, I can't see you, he he he" he was singing this to the titans and the bewildered civilians trying to get away, and then he fired, the blast ripped robin off his feet as the others moved in to engage. duplicate, duplicated herself 5 times, each one trying to get near the deranged villain to engage him, meanwhile he concentrated on raven, hitting her black shields again and again, never leaving her time to counter attack, so cyborg wisely hung back to call for reinforcements

"yo, CP Mumbo's gone nuts we need 'forcements now"

"this is hack but I'll find someone, hoe fast you need them?"

"like know"

well let's see, hey DarkStar, you can teleport right? Yeah I thought so, go down to err... down town you should find them easy enough. Ok DarkStar on his way"

"thanks hack"

"just doing CP's job"

cyborg scanned the area, while keeping an eye on the battle, he knew that they needed astrategy for this new much better, or worse, mumbo and after a couple of seconds saw DarkStar, right in the way of one of Mumbo's blasts. it hit him square in the chest forcing the body to lurch backwards while his arms and legs followed afterwards, he smashed through some upturned tarmac and into one of the many shop front where he lay motionless, all of them, through the wonders of peripheral vision saw at least a blur, but at the moment they had to concentrate on mumbo who was still bombarding raven's shields. With a quick sonic burst Cyborg charged into the fight, hitting mumbo in the side, this caused an uncomfortable gap where both participants remained stationary until mumbo shot to the side, hitting a building, he then crumpled, lying in the broken bricks of the authentic Italian restaurant. Raven stood still as well, gasping for a few seconds before collapsing out of sheer exhaustion, robin ran over to her, once he had ascertained she was simply exhausted from the very strange attack from Mumbo he concentrated on DarkStar, who still hadn't moved from the uncomfortable position he was in, robin first checked his heart beat, which was incredibly weak, his breathing had almost completely stopped except for quick shallow breaths every so often, accompanied by a hacking cough

"we got trouble, cyborg?" cyborg stepped forward allowing his suite of sensors an unobstructed view, very quickly the analysis was complete

"this is bad, we got one collapsed lung and 5 broken ribs, one of em's pressing against his other lung and a partial cranial collapse it'd kill him if we moved him" robin nodded, as he made his decision

"cuff mumbo and take his wand and hat, raven can you..." he trailed off, realising she was in some sort of coma while her body recovered

"oh...who else can keep him alive?" the assembled titans all shook their heads, so robin took out his communicator

"CP?"

"this is hack, and no, neither of us can help, how much time has he got?" robin glanced at cyborg, he did another scan

"he's got a couple minutes but he has major internal bleeding, if we do anything them we'll have to do it now" robin looked troubled even with his mask on, around them cop cars were pulling up depositing JCPD cops, ready to arrest mumbo

"he's over there" robin pointed over to the destroyed authentic Italian restaurant "but call a ambulance, we've got a titan dying here" the cops got to work taking mumbo to the SWAT van that was a few seconds behind the police cars while another cop radioed for a air ambulance. Due to it being about 5:15, which was the primary reason the cops were late. The titans gathered around DarkStar, watching the reclusive titan slip further and further

"he's gone into a coma" an automated warning had flashed up for cyborg after around two minutes, just 3 minutes later the air ambulance arrived, its crew moving as fast as they could, both listening to cyborgs analysis and preparing DarkStar for moving, though as the delicate operation was going on his slipped faster and faster until

_BPM flat line detected, current BPM: 0 _flashed up for cyborg, he quickly informed the paramedics, but eventually they had to admit defeat, restarting his heart was almost completely out of the question as almost any weight on his chest would have caused the other lung to puncture.

"we're sorry, we did all we could, but the injuries were too grievous, if we had been informed earlier we may have had a chance" the titans nodded numbly, most of them going into shock

"err.. what about raven" his shock robin out of his stupor, he glanced at the chief medic before answering

"she's just recovering, she'll be fine" the medic nodded, who knew the machinations of half-demons? He didn't certainly

" we'll need to take the body back to the central hospital for post mortem" robin nodded still staring at the closed eyes of DarkStar, it could have been him, easily.

After a while they were the only ones, and an annoying buzzing reminded robin that the others didn't know yet

"come on, we've gotta get back to the tower, the others don't know yet" the others just nodded dumbly, not really seeing where they were going, but they all managed to get back to the tower, when they reached the main room the rest of the titans were assembled, so robin broke it quickly

"mumbo's much more powerful and..and DarkStar's dead" every bodies heads shot up staring at him intently

"we may have to rethink our tactics"

AN righto sorry for killing of a character this early, but this was the best way I thought of to show that mumbo is much more powerful, but don't worry, I won't kill off a character every time a villain gets more powerful.

I will need feedback for this, it is a bit drastic and mumbo is very OOC, but it will be explained, promise.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13

XFCC 1065/01, XFS Void

geostationary earth orbit, above the Indian ocean

"boring, boring, boring, boring, ooh is that...no, no its not, boring" relativity flicked through the satellite television these humans had, most of them were, unfortunately, porn channels, and the rest were a mix of home improvement and the news.

"JESUS, what do these people do, they must be bored out of their little brains" it was, I suppose, the turning point of his little campaign when he heard the back end of a Gotham news report on the batman

"...of course we may never know the answer, the batman has for some years now both helped and hindered the GCPD, he is both the dark knight and a menace to society. what is never in doubt is that he has possibly the most high profile and exciting job in Gotham, back to you in the studio Donny..."

Relativity smiled, pulling out his stolen MAAR and pointed it at the picture of the batman form the new report

"let's go kick some ass"

Titan Tower

CJCSCR (Central Jump City Server Control Room)

the titans had all, after absorbing the news reacted in different ways, from burying themselves in training, robin and bullet witch primarily, organising the funeral, mainly hack and hex, the rest moped about, crying out of both pity and fear that they might be next. Surprisingly, or rather not, CP had ignored the entire event, except for taking apart the situation second by second through the array of cameras he had, making mountains of notes, examining every piece of evidence, even doing watching and contributing his technology to the autopsy. This had infuriated some titans, believing him to be far to ignorant of human suffering, but for hack and the original titans this was how he mourned, the titans due to Terra and hack due to their grandmother, 'it reminds him of his own mortality' was the phrase hack had used. The other surprise was that of raven, who if not trained spent hours at a time meditating or visiting nevermore, sometimes even reviewing the video footage with CP, both of them contributing to the other, through both emotional analysis and biological analysis from cyborg.

No public funeral would be held for DarkStar, it would be the ideal time for Mumbo or any other super villain, to go on a rampage, they were becoming braver and braver, even robbing places places in broad daylight, the only villains missing from the so called 'SV-8', Mumbo, Slade, Cinderblock, Plasmus, Adonis, Red X, Dr. Light and control freak, IE those that combined did more than 90% of all crimes in the city, were Red X and Control freak, both of whom had dropped of the radar not committing any reported crimes in a number of weeks. The rest were having a field day, committing as many crimes in 2 weeks as they had in the previous 6 months.

Then, after several weeks of just the original titans answering reports of the super-villains and the rest mopping about in various states of worry and stress they had all received a 'priority meeting' organised by CP, Raven and Robin about the new threat from Mumbo as well as other administrative issues.

So, one by one they piled into the surprisingly big room, on the main screen was a still of Mumbo from the battle, captured by Cyborg and so very high quality, next to it was information, often so much that it was impossible to read pointing to various parts of his body. In front was Robin and Raven looking fairly bored or talking to each other. typing on a keyboard and looking fairly disgruntled was CP. A number of chairs had been set up around the room, along with tables and small digital notebooks, which contained a huge dossier of information on Mumbo, the meeting and various other super-villains, there was also pens and paper for those that wanted it. The titans eventually all gathered around, ready for whatever this meeting was about

"right, are we all here?" robin started, looking around and doing a headcount, before nodding

"everyone but Zanto, that's fine. OK, does everyone have a PDA pad? Ok no what can you tell me from the bio on mumbo" they all read the brief history, powers and known affiliates, as well as conflicts and crimes of Mumbo

"erm...he's an idiot?" bullet witch said, robin smiled slightly

"not quite what I would have said but yes, he is a diagnosed psychotic with a warped sense of reality, believing the whole world to be his stage and him the main performer" out of corner of his eye robin spotted raven raise an eyebrow at his description "he is also a paranoid delusional. His powers are mostly 'stage-magic' based like having a hat that can store anything. So the question is, how is he able to perform this" robin nodded to CP, who advanced to the next slide, which showed Mumbo firing of balls of energy at raven, at this point he stepped back and allowed raven to say her piece

"his powers are on par with a small tactical bomb, this is not what we expected from Mumbo, his mental state may have something to do with it, I detected his mind was even more chaotic, any sense of reality he may have had is gone, he even thought that robin was 'papa'. And CP next slide" CP nodded and moved the slide on again "his clothing is very different, his uniform has been identified as that given to the German wehrmacht, during the north African campaign in the second world war. His war paint has been identified as like that form a Celtic tribe, both are original and no museum in the state that has either has reported a break in for at least 5 months. I believe that Mumbo is much more powerful because of his confused state of mind and also of his fear that he showed whilst battling, this may extend to other super-villains, so we will have to be careful..." reptile broke in at this point

"is it something to do with relativity?" CP answered

"as far as we are aware relativity's last known location was in the banded wastelands, about 1300 light years away from earth"

" but why friend CP? The banded wastelands have no planets or people or anything that enemy relativity might want" this question came from starfire

"debris from the final battle were taken to the banded wastelands to be dumped, the X'hre federation believe he is looking for something he lost during the battle, though they haven't been able to locate him, due to the interference from the waste. But to be honest we have no idea why he went there, he could be on vacation for all we know" there was nervous laughter at the thought of an incredibly dangerous super-villain relaxing next to a swimming pool.

"anyway, as we don't know if this has happened to other villains any responses are now labelled as VRC 3 and require at least 5 people to deal with them, so prepare yourself for some fun once robins figured out a plan of training" the titans all groaned.

Boddington and Smith's bespoke tailors, Manchester, England

the young man walked through the doors, ignoring the small bell as it rang and headed straight or the main desk

"good morning, sir, do you have a appointment?" he produced a slip of paper and handed it to the receptionist

"ahh, yes, would you mind taking a seat while we get it for you, we can then make any final alterations" he smiled and sat down to wait. Just a minute later the same man who had fitted him before came out with an ornate box

"ahh, hello sir, you're suit was only finished yesterday, you're actually incredibly lucky" as he said this he pulled out the expertly made suit

"we added the ceramic plates as requested, though they may impede you're movement" the customer nodded, picked it up and went into a small dressing room. He came out in the suit, looking very gentlemanly

"does it feel alright" he nodded again studying the cuffs with van air of bored accomplishment

"yes well, thank you sir, I hope you will come again soon." the man chuckled

"perhaps" with that he walked out of the shop, and the boy waited for the sound of an engine starting but when it didn't he was tempted to look and see what the strange boy was doing, fortunately he was called into the back just before relativity warped back to the Void.

AN ok, I admit it, I love the little details, the research, and all that. So action is going to be limited for some time. Now I have a little decision for all you that haven't died of embarrassment as I causally tear through the canon, do you want relativity to make a little detour to Gotham, or would you prefer him to just turn up on the titans doorstop. If you would like him to go to Gotham, which robin, night wing and bat girl would you like, oracle etc. it won't affect the story much, just pad it out a bit

thanks for reading the chapter (or the AN, if your into that)


	16. Chapter 16

Relativity 14

AN this was quick wasn't it (or indeed slow, dependant on how fast I can type out this chapter, for the record I started today and finished it when it was published)

"titans, go!" robin leapt at cinderblock, while cyborg charged in just behind him, hex was to the side trying to find a decent angle to strike him with the energy ball she had in her hand, bullet witch was currently closing the gap between her and cinderblock and moving the shotgun from its new position on a leather strap, that she had put on just the day before, following her experiences in her fight with robin, into her hands, taking brief aim she fired a shell at Cinderblock's chest, the fragmented parts all glowing slightly pink, she pulled the manual ejector and saw, with her peripheral vision, the empty case flying out of the chamber to make way for the next shell. Just in front of her Cinderblock raised up a massive fist, with the intent to bring it down on the annoying technomage. before he could, however, hex flung the ball of energy she was holding at him, it rocketed towards his head, hitting with a dull _thunk _and exploding, sending Cinderblock stumbling back, cyborg saw his chance and fired a his sonic cannon, hitting Cinderblock dead in the chest, this was enough to make the Semi-sentient Stone fall over, where he was quickly assaulted by robin who threw some explosive birdarang's which knocked him out, the team all breathed a sigh of relief

"so, how'd we do?" robin asked, the fake financial quarter and cinderblock melted away, showing the dull grey walls of the RSSR (real situation simulation room) and the small figure of CP tapping away on the keyboard

"better than before, though I believe that faster intervention by Hex would have resulted in a better result, total damage costs are around $475'000, total time was 3 minutes, 17 seconds to the nearest second"

"thanks CP, alright team, I think we've had enough training for today, CP and Bulletwitch, could I talk to you for a minute" the rest of them dragged their bodies out, while Bulletwitch wandered over, a confused look crossing her face. CP typed for a few seconds before shutting the laptop, packing it away and then walked around

"I noticed that you need to get near a villain to use your shotgun..."

"well durr, it is a shotgun, part and package" robin glared at her before continuing

"I was wondering if CP could modify a battle rifle or some other gun, to produce the same effect, it would be better for you to provide covering fire" he glanced at CP who was considering the proposal, before reaching out his left hand

"let me have a look at it" she handed it over and he checked the weight and looked down the iron sights, before pursing his lips and frowning

"it might take a while, boss man, but if I had a full analysis of what happens inside Bulletwitch, I may be able to piggyback 'it' onto another weapon, or maybe more, it depends"

"I wasn't expecting miracles, so what do you say Bulletwitch?" she looked at the weapon for a moment before sighing and running a hand through her hair

"fine, just don't mess with him to much, he's all I've got left" robin was about to question her when he saw her eyes and he knew it was a bad topic, so he just nodded

"ok heard her, don;t mess with it unless you have to, report back in two weeks at the latest"

iceberg lounge

gotham city

"the man looked at the building in front of him, vaguely modern Gothic, with a hint of minimalism, the iceberg lounge was, according to some drug runners, 'the' place to see and be seen, cricking his neck and wiping non-existent lint from his tailored suit, he walked in, the whole world, or at least the whole iceberg lounge just stopped and stared, he looked back, adjusting his glasses as he did, a small balding man came up to him and leaned imperiously over him

"I'm sorry sir, but you need a..." the man just flicked his wrist looking mildly irritated, the receptionist went flying back, hitting the glass reception desk and stopping when he met the brick wall

"I don't need a reservation" with that the man walked up to the bar, and demanded

"a double vodka, no ice, one cherry" the waiter only nodded dumbly and pulled out a glass, next to him, a patron turned to face the man

"you new here? Right" the man only sparred the slightly drunken patron a glance before grabbing the glass in front of him and downing it in one, or rather two, as he stopped halfway through and sniffed

"if you're going to try and kill me, at least use something better than ricin" and then polished off the glass, he then pulled out a leather wallet, and put down a $10 note

"keep the change" he then walked over to a small table, two people were sitting next to each other, talking animatedly

"hello joker, miss Quinzel" both snapped there heads around, looking at the man then the joker started laughing

"I've been wanting to do that for years" the man surveyed them both with even a hint of emotion

"I have a business proposition, for you both" his lips quirked slightly

"ohh yeah, boy, and what may you think dat we'll be interested, blodh" the joker did a rubbish impression of a 'propa gangsta' before laughing again, the man's lips quirked again before holding out his left hand over the table, immediately a bar of gold appeared

"I can get you, and miss quinzel 750 bars of gold bullion if you complete this one job, a third now and the rest on completion" they both looked at each other suspiciously before saying

"what kinda job"

"I will tell you once another has been found, hmm...is deathstroke still around?"

"old deathy? you been gone a while, last Gotham heard da life and soul of a party was in jump after robby"

"ohh, well...KGBeast?"

"dead"

"killer moth"

"jumped ship, HA HA HA get it, 'jump'ed ship"

"yes yes very funny killer croc?"

"well he ain't here, if you get what I'm saying"

"dead?"

"nah, he's probably eating druggies for shits and giggles" the man frowned slightly

"aww, don't worry about it, let me put a smile on your face"

"as much as I have the urge to sing don't worry, be happy, I think you'll make me a bit too happy"

"poison ivy?" this time it was Harley Quinn that spoke

"she's over there" she pointed to a woman in what appeared to be green clothes

"I'll be right back" he got up and marched toward her

Poison ivy was currently enjoying a cocktail aptly named Poison ivy, her favourite, 1 shot of Bombay sapphire, double shot of pimm's No 1. and a coke to finish it off, she was half way through her 3 when the man she had seen destroy reception walk towards her, danger seemed to be on a giant neon sign above his head, she ignored it and looked at him, he seemed rich, maybe he needed her powers. He sat down in front of her, surveying her face for a few seconds

"are you poison ivy?" she only nodded, his voice was mesmerising and horrifying in equal measure.

"I need your help" again she only nodded, wondering how on earth he managed to make his voice sound like that

"can you come with me, there are other people" she got up, taking her glass with her, they both sat down and she felt like she did when she was fourteen when she and 3 other girls were in front of the principal for skipping class

"I need you to find someone, I need to talk to them, it's only a little thing, I will pay each of you, in total 750 bars of gold bullion, 24 carat, 1 kilogram bars, a third now and the rest on completion"

"why would you do that we'd just take the money and run?"

"because one, I can teleport, I can follow you to the ends of the earth and beyond, and two, why should I care, the golds form the federal reserve" true to his word, on top of the gold bars he gave the joker and Harley Quinn were the words 'Property of the US federal reserve'

"I think we're in"

"excellent, meet me in two weeks, same place and same time, I will be here"

main room

starfire giggled as she watched whatever she was actually watching, some sort of Japanese program where the presenter had just taken part in the 'dress as stupidly as you can in more bright colours than actually exist' and shouted instruction that didn't make sense even if you translated them to English, at the contestants. The door slide open and hex walked in, or rather dragged her tired body through the door and collapsed in a heap on the couch

"oh friend hex are you ok?"

"I'm fine starfire, just tired, honest"

"have you been doing the training?"

"yeah starfire. Robin had us doing so many sim's you wouldn't believe" starfire frowned in thoguht, an unusual gesture beofre brightening up

"friend hex have you ever had a what do you call it? A above sleep?"

"above sleep, What?"

"a over sleep"

"ohh, you mean a sleepover" hex had become very good at extracting meaning when starfire used strange phrases or words

"Yes friend hex, have you?"

"can't say I have"

"friend hex, what would you think of a titans sleepover, for all the girls?"

"you know, that's not a bad idea, especially with robin driving us so hard, a bit of R&R would do us all some good" starfire clapped her hands together like an excited child

"I will go and tell the others, thank you friend hex" she then gathered up hex in a massive hug that nearly suffocated her

"star...can't...breath" Starfire then noticed what she was doing and let her go, hex collapsed in another heap

"ohh I am sorry friend hex, I hope I didn't hurt you" hex could only nod as starfire zoomed out of the main room

AN wowzers, only two or three days for a chapter, must be a record. Anyway onto important notices, this titans sleepover, I have to thank KF fan for their fic 'understanding' which gave me idea for a titans sleepover.

This knows begs the question what are they going to do, having never been to a girl sleepover, I have no idea what they do in them, so ideas are appreciated.


	17. Chapter 17

Relativity 15

WARNING: M rated. Rape and graphic content, mentions of teen pregnancy, you have been warned

Hex's eyes shot open, taking in the black room she was in, despite the pitch blackness she could still see the outline of the room. She was in the corner, judging by the cold feeling spreading across her back, the room was completely bare, except the single chair in the centre. It was an unadorned reddish chair, made out of steel and plastic, bolted to the floor. She knew these facts of by heart, she had had this dream, this nightmare for almost every-night for 3 years, it didn't stop the fear he inspired when he spoke, she braced herself

"so, _witch, _here we are again, you defenceless and me, your forgiving master, ready to punish you" his voice was almost sugary sweet, and impossibly echoed, like he was accompanied by a choir of demons "how does anyone stand you? They take pity on you, you bitch, they watch you and they feel ashamed, ashamed that they let such a monster live among them, they would gladly kill you, but me? Your all-loving master, I am different, I lifted you up, _and I can cast you down, _I loved you, but this travesty, this demon child, it must die, and you with it, all sin must be atoned for, and your atonement is death, may god have mercy" the insane gleam was in his eyes and she found herself in the chair, bound and at his mercy, he was holding a carving knife in one hand and a lighter in the other

"but first..." he trailed with a sadistic look in his eyes, as he put down the lighter, but kept hold of the knife. He reached across and began feeling her slightly under-developed breasts through the thin T-shirt she wore, he continued moving his hands around squeezing her breasts, while humming 'don't worry, be happy', eventually he tweaked her erect nipples, then in a violent move he brought the knife down the valley of her breasts, cutting the fabric in two and releasing her braless breasts, her T-shirt faded and she subconsciously tried to cover them. But he was having none of it and moved her arms out of the way quite angrily

"do not defy me, _witch_" he slapped her cheek, enough to cause a bruise, he then leant down and licked her nipples before biting down on them, she bit her cheeks so she didn't give him the pleasure of hearing her scream, but it was always the same, he yanked her hair back and began cutting chunks off with the knife, until all that was left was her bloody scalp

"there, that's better isn't it?" he didn't stop and then moved to her jeans, he simply yanked them off, and he saw her small panties and he didn't bother containing himself, he pulled them down and started groping her ass while, simultaneously licking her out, Hex wanted to scream, she wanted to kill him, do something, anything, but she was frozen with fear, paralysed as the sensations went through her, she vaguely detected him pushing a finger into her vagina, right up to the knuckle, he then scrapped his finger back out, causing some scratching inside her vagina from his sharp fingernails. She then found her voice and started screaming from the pain, he stopped before grabbing her face and holding it close

"you will love me, YOU WILL!" with each word he slapped her, each time harder than the last, leaving her cheek a bloody pulp. Then he stopped and got the knife he had dropped and smiled, he raised the knife up, and some part of Hex's brain that wasn't paralysed by fear noted the similarities to that of the Sacrifices the Aztec's made to make sure the sun rose each day, and then he stabbed...

her eyes shot open, and she was out of her bed like a rocket, her room as a tip, blast marks singed the walls and ceiling and indeed everywhere else. But she heard something much, much worse, the titans alarm

"priority warning, unstable energy discharge patterns detected in tower sector 3, quadrant B room 4. Automatic energy containment fields: initiated, automatic containment curtains: engaged" Hex could vaguely see a blue energy dance around the edges of her room, she also heard the massive electrically reinforced titanium 'curtains' slam down, closing both the door and windows to all but the most determined attacker

"containment: confirmed, one bio-sign confirmed and stable, please wait for an appropriate authority to confirm your identity" Hex sighed and almost screamed, she knew that something like this would happen at some point, so she drew he knees up below her jaw and cried.

2 hours later

"fee fi fo fum

first I heard my dinner come..." she woke up with a start, almost falling out of her bed as she heard CP talking

"fo fi fum fee...oh what's this?" she heard him stop outside her room "unstable energy discharge? Bit strange, although, computer, show internal cameras. Hello," she jumped in surprise when his voice came out of hidden speakers "Y'all right in there? Well obviously not but anyway...computer release internal safety measures" she heard a small beep and the reinforced titanium lifted out of the way, she almost ran for the door, it opened automatically just in time for her to crash right into CP, both of them feel on the floor with him on his side, a cigarette still in his mouth, and her on top, looking down

"erm...sorry" she got up rather awkwardly and extended a hand, he grasped hold and hoisted himself up.

"ok, just warn me before doing something like that again, eh?" she half smiled as he walked around her, absently chewing on the end of the fag, inspecting the damage

"well," he began after around ten minutes "the good news is that most of the damage is superficial, very cheap-ish to repair, the bad news is that it'll cost ya around $700'000" she gaped at him like a fish out of water "don't worry now, it'll all come out of ya budget"

"I have a budget?"

"yeah, we all do, including miself and Robin, yours is about $2 million" she could only nod, as he turned around and started walking

"see ya when I see ya"

Gotham city, near Jim Gordon's house

the 4x4 pulled up, and like in any bad action movie the doors opened at the same time, spewing out their passengers. In the case of the joker he was literally thrown of the car in a fit of laughter having regaled them with the story of how he killed Robin. Next was Harley Quinn, for this her traditional costume was hidden underneath that of an 'insurance salesman suit', she also had a latex mask that covered the tell tale marks of Harley Quinn. from the other side Poison Ivy made her way out, she looked as she always had done. Once they were out Joker looked at a pretend watch he had on, it actually fired off either scarecrow gas or a stink bomb dependant on how he was feeling, today it was a stink bomb

"told you he would be late, told you all he would be..."

"calm yourself, joker, I am never late, it is impossible" relativity stepped out of the shadows, in the same suit they had first seen him in, only now he looked less 'utterly deranged super-villian' more like 'frank at the work do'.

"so, lets get this party started, remember we don't want her dead we want her scared but not dead" they all nodded,

Harley, or Sandra as she was to be called, and relativity, or Alfred as he was to be know, made their way onto the street, walking quite calmly, before knocking on the door. They waited patiently until the door was opened by a middle aged women, obviously the mother

"Ms Gordon?" she nodded apprehensively

"can we come in, we're from the council" they both got out the cleverly made fakes of Gotham city council ID's, again she nodded and and let them in, they all went into the lounge and sat down, before Alfred spoke again

"is there anyone else in the house, this concerns all of you"

"just Barbara, what about Jim?"

"we have already contacted him internally" she got up and got Barbara into the room

"now..." he trailed off, and for a second nothing happened, then the window broke and a massive plant rolled into the room, pulling Ms Gordon off her seat and restraining Barbara to her wheelchair, out of the blue the door knocked, Harley got up and ripped of the mask, she then stalked to the front door and opened it

"oh, mista J, what a surprise seeing you here" they could here someone else talking to her "why, how'd ya guess, come right on through" Harley came back, this time with the joker just behind her. Relativity briefly saw Barbara's eyes widen slightly from fear

"hiya darlin'" she turned her head towards the sound "how ya doin'?" Relativity easily pulled her up off her wheelchair, fazing her through the plant, he looked at her closely, examining her face. She in turn inspected his fairly nondescript face, it was fairly smooth, crows eyes were beginning to form and his mouth seemed to be naturally disgruntled

"so, darlin', I got a couple a questions I just wanna ask you, nothin' personal, for you anyway. Where are the libraries?" he growled his eyes almost gleaming. She knew instantly that he knew she was oracle and that he wanted the DLL libraries for her systems, but she decided to play dumb

"libraries, you want a library then there's a good one down the road" she cried out in pain as he threw he against the wall

"you are playing dumb, girl, and I don't like it, so, remember when joker made you oracle? Yeah what about if he did this" he concentrated for a second and she screamed, 4 years of pain from having her left hand mutilated came back to her in an instant

"ready to tell?" she shook her head even as she whimpered _pain is nothing, nothing at all compared __to humiliation_, she couldn't remember where she had heard that saying before but she knew it was true

"no? That could be a problem, Harley be a dear and pop into the next room go to the cot and bring the baby back for me?" his voice was sickly sweet, rather like Turkish delight, she noted even as she tried to escape his grasp, crying out against the pain and what they would undoubtedly do

Harley cam back in with a little bundle of joy in one hand, and the baby in the other she gave the baby to joker and the little bundle of joy to poison ivy. Joker grasped the baby, all of them ignoring the broken tears of ruin that Ms. Gordon cried, and removed the blanket, he then pulled out his flick knife and deftly opened it with one hand

"well, if you aren't gonna tell me for yourself, then maybe you'll say it for him" Relativity drawled, while joker pressed the knife to the infants throat, Barbara tried to stare down joker, who wasn't even looking at her, slowly whistling a tuneless song while toying with the child's head. She then turned towards her mystery assailant, he was dressed in a full business suit that looked tailor made, he was also not looking at her, he was frowning at a small hole were a cowboy builder hadn't finished the job of re-plastering the walls, eventually he meet her stare with one of his eyes, the other still looked at the crack

"well, wadda you want?" she shook her head and stared at him

"you know that isn't going to do anything, joker?" he trailed off and joker held out the baby's hand, with his other hand, while resting her on the table, he began maliciously measuring the child's arm against his knife before making a tiny cut. The baby woke up and started screaming, but soon found its mouth clamped by joker's hand.

"well, ready to kiss and tell?" she whimpered almost shaking from anger, hate and fear, but she slumped forward and nodded.

"i...it's a revolving quantum lock out, deadlocked with auto delete, it's in the watchtowers central server let him go...please" she almost whispered the last part. Relativity stood up to his full height and released her, before nodding and turning to the others.

"release them" they id so and they all fell unceremoniously, now poison ivy put it in the middle of the room...excellent, lets go people" they all did and walked out, with relativity politely closing the door behind him.

"what the hell was that thing anyway?" poison ivy's curiosity overcame and fear she had of relativity

"oh, a little bomb, of my own design" joker whirled around, almost to fast for the eye to see and grabbed relativity by his neck and held him up

"no one, and I mean no one, except me is allowed to kill the bat's little family, get the bomb" Harley looked around in terror as her man almost killed rel, as she called him, he never got in such a state before, but that was what she liked, she never knew what he might do, it made things so much more exciting

"fine, fine" relativity clicked his fingers and the bomb landed next to them with an inconspicuous thump "not as though it served any purpose" joker released, he was still holding the knife "oh and your payment" he clicked his fingers again, an unexpected groan drew all their attention to the 4x4, or more specifically the mountain of gold that had destroyed the suspension, when they looked back relativity had disappeared

XFN _Void, _banded wastelands

Relativity ran past the endless off shooting corridors aiming for the bridge, once he arrived he opened the computer and reviewed the scan data, sighing he turned to the task at hand, hacking into the watchtower.

Titan tower

Starfire crept quietly down the corridor, a starbolt in her hand providing both light and meagre warmth for both her and Hex, they crept down the near silent corridors, a slight wind making them both shiver

"star, are you sure this is where he is"

"yes friend Hex, if he is not in the main room or doing the smoking on the roof, he is in his laboratory" soon enough they saw the unimposing black metal door, easily mistaken for another part of the wall, star knocked hesitantly, after a few seconds the door opened with an automated beep. In front of them his entire lab was spread out, various machines at various stages of dis-assembly, computer screens with rolling text and various beeps and moans made the entire place reminiscent of the fixer Cyborg had talked about.

"can I help you?" CP's icy voice cut through her thoughts like a heated stabbing utensil through mechanically reclaimed mammary emulsion, his back was them and she could hear he was still typing, the short clacks of the keys and the rolling text attested to that

"friend CP, we are here to talk to you about a titan girl's sleepover" CP whirled around, his face was mess, one eyes was basically closed and the other looked completely exhausted, his hands were shaking and he looked ready to collapse

"oh...friend CP are you alright?" CP did a tired smile and collapsed in a heap on his chair, Starfire flew over to him and looked him in the eye

"has friend Robin been doing to 'pushing'" he nodded almost guiltily

"he has been pushing me to complete the analysis of Joker Junior" she almost shivered at the name, if she wasn't a Tamarean warrior she undoubtedly would have.

"then I will tell friend Robin to do the 'laying off'" she looked deeply upset and CP sighed resisting the urge to roll his eyes

"well Starfire, you wanted me for something" she knew he was trying to get her to off the subject, but she let it go

"yes, friend CP,we are holding a titan girls sleepover, for the girls in the tower" she added quite unnecessarily as she saw his confused face

"you...you aren't inviting me are you?" he was half amused half tired and all annoyed

"of course not, we simply need you to deactivate the security net..." she stopped when she saw the look of outrage on his face

"deactivate it? Deactivate it, you think it's just a button that I can press at any time, it will take time, maybe a few days to deactivate everything in one room, let alone the whole tower, besides, why don't you go to Robin he has primary access to the security net, and I'm sure he has a lot less on his plate" he finished his rant looking quite angry, but Starfire knew his weakness, so she let out 'the look' the pout, the tears that threatened to fall, and try as he might he couldn't ignore it, so he sighed

"fine fine, but you'd better thank me for it"

"oh thank you friend CP" she enveloped him in another of her killer hugs, but make him cough and wheeze, so she let him go with a hurried apology before pulling Hex with her out of the room, she managed to avoid Robin as he was coming in.

"CP?"

"yeah bossman?" again CP turned around facing Robin, both of them searched the other face

"you look terrible, have you been up all night?"

"what does it look like?"

"true"

"so what do you want? I've got work to do"

"I'm here to see Joker Junior" CP nodded and stood up, a little woozily and found the key in between the empty packets of fags, he then went to the fake wall and inserted the key, he turned it and the wall slide away revealing a roughly cut tunnel, they both walked down the short corridor and found themselves in a well lit room, a world away from CP's dark and dingy lab and access corridor. It was a lot smaller as well, white washed walls making it seem larger than it was was, but all it had was a small medical bed, some medical equipment and a computer terminal, then they both walked to opposite sides of the room and pressed their hands against the concealed bio-metrics scanners, they computer chirped almost happily and a second fake wall slide away revealing a titanium tube, inside was Joker Junior, in deep freeze for his life sentence, under the watchful guard of the titans.

"any success?"

"a few, but their gonna charge extortionate fees to look at him, most are scared of him or his father or both"

"are we actually sure he is the father?"

"you remember the first time Gordon and batman nabbed him, well they did a saliva test on him, and the file may have accidentally been sent to me, so I checked them and he is his dad's son, 99.997% to be precise" Robin nodded, he was fairly certain, but with Joker nothing was impossible

"and relativity?"

"what about him?"

"you suggested expanding the team in the first place, but we're hardly a well-known group"

"perhaps, but look at the facts, you stopped the destruction of the entire universe, you think that went unnoticed? even in deep freeze I'm willing to bet a lot that he felt it. And of course once your as powerful as him, you wanna test yourself, who better than a team that stopped the destruction of the universe? Besides you are hardly an unknown in super-hero circles, Tamaran has always hated him, tried to destroy him, who better to annoy the Tamaran's than killing their princess? Face it Robin, we are on the firing line. On that note I need an increase to my budget" Robin was a veteran vigilante and so the change of subject didn't stop him from answering immediately

"for what?"

"a little pet project of mine"

"which is..."

"Director OS version 7"

"ok then, sell it to me" Robin prepared for a long speech and he got one

"the director OS version 7 marks a large departure from previous OS releases, this one is focused on ensuring that the tower is properly maintained, you remember that wierdo you fought a coupla months back? The one that was dead" oh boy did Robin remember, he had developed a way of imprinting his conscince onto a computer and had preceded to go on a mad rampage of jump city, aimed at STAR labs, where he had been fired for his unehtical research. The titans had stopped him but CP had demanded the source code and research notes for the project

"you haven't"

"haven't what?" his smile was anything but innocent, to be honest it looked tired and more than a little pleased

"imprinted your conscience" CP searched his eyes for a second before bursting out laughing, this soon turned to pained wheezes

"your girlfriend is stronger than she looks"

"she isn't my girlfriend..." Robin was tired of people making that assumption

"she is your friend, correct? She is also a girl, she is therefore your girlfriend, or would you prefer friend; girl?" Robin gritted his teeth, CP knew him to well

"anyway before I was interrupted, no I didn't put my conscience on a computer, I put a rats on this laptop" he gestured to what had, in a previous life, been a laptop, it was now missing most of its casing and had wires running into the central server, CP opened up the case and there on the computer was the image of a rat, at the moment it was asleep, the tiny snoring sounds reaching him through the speakers

"this isn't what I would call progress" robin said while CP scowled at the screen

"bloody rat, what the hell am I pay...well I'm not paying it at all, but it seems that it needs sleep, not something I had considered. Anyway" he straightened up and turned to Robin "come back in two weeks and I will convince you this is a good idea. But now onto my second concern, tower defence is somewhat...lacking? Shall we say, certainly it isn't what I expected, I already have the schematics for what I believe the tower needs, take a look at them and have an opinion ready for Monday" he handed robin at least 40 pages of text and images and then he moved Robin out of his lab and closed the door so fast he wondered if CP hadn't already unloaded his conscience, but he shrugged, realising he wouldn't get answers out of the ever secretive technician.


	18. the end

The end

this is it, I know I've said before that it will be deleted etc. but this time it's for good, I am currently rewriting the entire plot, characters everything, and this will appear as relativity V2, anyone interested (or bored) can check that one out and I believe it will be a bit more realistic

but enough about that, I just want to thank everyone, if you read, reviewed favourited, submitted an OC anything for their time and their patience while reading this frankly train wreck of a story, so it will remain here a testament to my crap writing skills.

Blakdawn


End file.
